Sasurai no Nagareboshi
by VioletAngel
Summary: Usagi suffers a violent relationship with Mamoru. Feeling trapped and unable to depend on herself, Usagi wants out. When Seiya comes to town, things seem to be looking up, but... appearances can be deceiving, can't they? Slight shoujo ai.
1. Chapter 1

Untitled (so far)  
  
Rated PG-13 for violence, language, and suggestive themes. (hee hee! I feel like I'm writing a movie commercial^_^)  
  
Konnichiwa minna ^_^ umm, this is the first big story that I've ever typed on ff.net. I've got plenty in my head and on paper, it's just a matter of getting them on the computer, but this one comes directly from me, so you probably won't have to wait too long in between chapters. Umm, this is just a Seiya/Usagi pairing story so if you don't like that eave now. It starts off kind of slow but bare with me, it gets better, or so I'm told. Oh yeah! I find Mamoru extremely stifling so I kinda made him a bit. well, you'll see what I mean.  
  
Are you still reading this? Get on with the story!!!! By the way, (this'll be our little secret) I really DO own sailor moon!!  
  
Untitled For Now  
  
Usagi stared miserably out the window and looked at the rain pouring down. Rain always reminded her of Seiya, and that afternoon on the rooftop of the school. She had fought so hard that day to keep her feelings hidden, when he had revealed the truth. The rain had poured just as hard then as it did now.  
  
Why had it been so hard for her to tell him how she really felt? She almost wished he had been serious about taking her away after the final concert. But she had zipped her lip and all to give her and Mamoru another chance. Yes, once again she had sacrificed her happiness for Mamoru, but wasn't that how the story went?  
  
So after her defeat of chaos, she and Mamoru had been reunited again, but she couldn't seem to make the relationship work. Now that she thought about it, she probably never really loved Mamoru, but being promised that you have a future with someone makes you kind of wary to give up. Thinking she couldn't even get fate right, Usagi had reverted to her own personal plan B and made a wish on her crystal.  
  
She had wished for wisdom, beauty, and, of course, for Mamoru. She hadn't counted on the wish changing the behavior of her friends, but apparently now that she was so wise, her friends didn't care about her unless she had the answer to their latest problem.  
  
And apparently she hadn't been specific enough, because here she was, age 17, living with Mamoru but living without love.  
  
Misery, thy name is Usagi. She thought sadly before looking out at the rain again and thinking of him. She had felt his presence returning to earth, and she could swear that she had seen him walking towards the park earlier today. She decided that tomorrow she would find him and talk to him.  
  
Feeling slightly happier, she turned towards the window for the last time, really knowing that she would regret spending so much time there later, but at the moment not caring.  
  
*** earlier that day...  
  
Seiya Kou wandered aimlessly around the Juban shopping district. The landlord at his old apartment had been more than happy to rent to a former Three Lights (rights in Japanese) member, and so he was settled in quite nicely. He only wished he had spent more time in Japan before returning to Kinmoku (Kinmokusei?), because he was hopelessly lost, and he would have been happy to see any familiar face. No that was a lie; he only wanted to see the face of his Odango.  
  
As he reached a street corner, something made him turn left, but when he did all he saw was a girl with pretty silver hair looking into a shop window. Even though he couldn't see her face, he felt as if he knew her. He could feel warmth and bright light emanating off of her, and it made him feel good inside.  
  
Just then the rain began to fall and he was snapped out of his thoughts. He looked around once more, and he finally remembered where he was. Ignoring the rain, he headed towards the park. He figured he had a good chance of finding Usagi there.  
  
*** present time.  
  
'Usagi!'  
  
Usagi's eyes snapped open, and she tried to get as far away from the angry man standing in the doorway as possible. She would have to nap in the smallest room in the whole damn apartment!  
  
'Usagi, I have just come home from a long day at work, and I'm hungry. Imagine my surprise when I come home to find the apartment a mess, and no dinner ready for me. I put up with so many hardships just to have a lazy bitch for a girlfriend.'  
  
Mamoru had grown cold and distant, and Usagi had discovered first- hand that being trapped in Neherenia's dream world had not been the cause of Mamoru's violence.  
  
'I-I'm so sorry, I must have fallen asleep, I was really ti-'  
  
'Excuse me?' Mamoru advanced towards her slowly.  
  
'I'm sorry,' Usagi repeated warily.  
  
Mamoru grabbed a fistful of her hair right at the nape of her neck and pulled back sharply.  
  
'Excuse me?' he repeated before shoving her to the side, straight into a bookcase which dug painfully into her back.  
  
'Nothing,' she whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks. 'I didn't say anything.'  
  
He gripped her arms painfully and slammed her to the wall again before heading towards the door of the small room.  
  
'I thought so. By the way, don't worry about dinner, I'll eat somewhere else.'  
  
Usagi sat on the floor shaking uncontrollably, and it was only well after she heard the apartment door slam shut when she made her way to her bedroom.  
  
She lived with Mamoru, but there was no way she was giving up her virginity to someone as heart less as he was, so, separate rooms.  
  
Usagi crawled into her bed without bothering to change, and her last thought before she fell asleep was how happy she would be when she finally saw Seiya again.  
  
***  
  
Seiya once again found himself in the park looking for a small, blonde odango-haired girl, and it was very frustrating, because he could feel her, he just couldn't see her.  
  
Seiya leaned against a fence and scanned the crowd for Usagi. He decided maybe he should just wait for her to find him when he heard the sweetest voice yell out 'Seiya!', and then something soft and warm launched itself into his arms.  
  
His first thought was that he was being attacked by an angel, but then he looked into those eyes...  
  
'Odango... you look very different.'  
  
and it was true, she did. she was taller, slimmer, and her hair was no longer in their odangos. her hair was actually totally different from what it used to be, flowing around her to her waist and curling at the ends in a mass the colour of moonlight. her eyes, however, had stayed the same.  
  
She had always been beautiful, but now she looked older, more elegant, and Seiya kind of missed the childish girl he had fallen in love with.  
  
Usagi smiled at him. 'I know, but you look exactly the same.'  
  
'I can't exactly return to my adoring fans if they can't recognize they're handsome Seiya Kou,' he answered  
  
'you're just as cocky too.'  
  
'I'm not cocky, just truthful!' Seiya pulled her in for a hug and unknowingly pressed into the tender bruise on her back. ' I've missed you very much.'  
  
Usagi clenched his shirt tightly and whimpered softly from the pain. she willed the tears not to fall, but her body had a will against her apparently.  
  
Seiya looked at her, concern filling his eyes. 'oh, Usa... What's wrong? did I do something?'  
  
Usagi forced a smile on her face. ' no, nothing's wrong,' she lied. She buried her face in his shirt. ' it's just... you don't know how much I've missed you since the day you walked, uh... teleported out of my life.'  
  
'well, I'm her now,' Seiya reassured her. ' so, how're you and Mamoru?'  
  
'oh, don't worry, he's at work!' Usagi's smile faltered, and Seiya wondered why he should worry.  
  
'Seiya, let's go somewhere and talk.' Usagi looked into Seiya's eyes.  
  
'how about that fruit parlour?' Seiya suggested.  
  
'Okay,' Usagi responded brightly. ' but let me go get my wallet in my apartment first. do you want to meet me there?'  
  
'no, I'll come with you.' Seiya noticed that Usagi suddenly looked nervous.  
  
'O-Okay,' she said, before turning and leading Seiya towards her apartment.' ___________________________________________________________  
  
okay, the end of the first chapter!!!! actually, this is really short, but it starts off kinda slow, and I don't want you guys to get bored. plus I've had this sitting on my computer for awhile and I just want to hurry up and post. most likely this entire story will be posted in smaller segments, and after I'm done, I'll post it with longer chapters like I originally intended.  
  
next chapter, has Seiya/Usagi romance, and good things happen ^_^ I've actually written quite a bit of the story already, but I won't spoil it for those of you who don't know me and don't already know the entire plot line.  
  
Ja ne, minna-san!  
  
Kawaii_liz (VioletAngel)  
  
blue_angel_flame@hotmail.com (e-mail is an author's best friend...) 


	2. Chapter 2

Konnichiwa minna-san, how are you all doing? Well this is chapter two of nagareboshi, (does any one have title suggestions??) or actually part of chapter 1, you'll see what I mean when I'm done ^_^   
  
Does anyone know where I can find the karaoke version of kaze mo, sora mo, kitto? I would really appreciate it!   
  
Sailor Moon still belongs to me, to me I tell ya..... no? Could I at least have Seiya? Oh well._. On with the show!!!!!   
  
Sasurai no Nagareboshi- chapter 2   
  
Usagi looked around anxiously even though she knew Mamoru was at work and she had nothing to worry about.   
  
'Wait here,' she told Seiya when they finally reached her door. It wouldn't do for Mamoru to come home and find another man in his apartment, especially one who was in love with Usagi.   
  
Usagi put her key in the lock only to find the door already open. She stepped cautiously inside and grabbed a frying pan from off the counter, making her way toward her bedroom.   
  
She was just past the entrance to the kitchen when someone grabbed her roughly and pulled her inside. She whirled around to face her attacker.   
  
'Mamoru! What are you doing home?' Mamoru looked ready to kill.   
  
'I left a work-related document here,' he answered calmly. 'What were you doing out?' He advanced towards Usagi and she backed away and bumped into the wall behind her.   
  
'I was going to go grocery shopping, but I forgot my wallet!' Usagi stammered nervously.   
  
Mamoru's hand moved out quickly and he back-handed her across the face while pinning her left arm to the wall with his right, preventing her escape. She took her chances and swung the frying pan at his face, but he caught her arm and twisted it sharply. The frying pan clattered to the floor.   
  
Usagi tried not to cry too loudly, she didn't want Seiya to know what was going on. She didn't want him to be dragged into this whole mess.   
  
'Don't even try to fight back,' Mamoru yelled, before smacking her again.   
  
Seiya waited impatiently out in the hallway. What the hell was taking her so long? Didn't she say she only needed her wallet?   
  
Seiya stepped closer to the door. He thought he'd heard a noise like... skin on skin, and then muffled crying.   
  
But Usagi was in there alone... wasn't she?   
  
Seiya heard another cracking noise, but by then he was already tearing like hell through the apartment, towards the sound of crying.   
  
Seiya ran into the kitchen just in time to see Mamoru pick up the fallen pan and raise it up, as if to swing it into Usagi's face.   
  
'Leave her!' Seiya shouted, pulling on Mamoru's arm and spinning him around. He slammed the heel of his hand into Mamoru's nose, and then kicked him in the ribs. Before Mamoru had a chance to recover, Seiya punched him hard in the face and he fell to the floor, unconscious.   
  
Seiya rushed over to Usagi, who sat shaking uncontrollably. He wiped the tears from her face and pulled her into his arms.   
  
'How fast can you be ready to leave, and how much stuff can you leave behind?'   
  
'I-I'm already packed. I've got all my stuff in boxes, just waiting for a moment like this.' Usagi told him, rising to her feet slowly.   
  
Usagi led Seiya toward her room, and they proceeded to gather Usagi's things.   
  
***   
  
Usagi stepped into the dark apartment and watched Seiya close the door softly behind them. She wished he would stop looking so serious, because Seiya was never serious, and this was only helping to make the situation seem even worse than it already was.  
  
'Seiya-'   
  
'Does anyone else know?' 'Usagi looked down at the floor. 'No,' she whispered, tears filling her eyes. 'No one else knows.'   
  
'Kuso!' Seiya yelled, slamming his hand against the wall. 'Damn him! Damn him for doing this to you.'   
  
'Oh kami-sama, I've made such a mess of things,' Usagi wailed, falling fast to her knees.   
  
Seiya kneeled beside her, placing one hand tenderly on the side of her face, and the other on her shoulder. He angled his face so that he was looking straight into her eyes.   
  
'Hey,' he whispered. 'This is not your fault, it's Mamoru-baka's, remember?'   
  
Usagi shook her head sadly. 'Seiya, there's something you need to understand.'   
  
Usagi proceeded to tell him everything she had done with the aid of her crystal.   
  
She hung her head in shame. 'Are you mad?"   
  
'Among other things.' Seiya began. 'I'd love to break Mamoru's legs, and I want to hold onto you forever. I am angry that you stayed with him, but I'm also very relieved that I was with you today. I'm also terrified. Do you know what could have happened if I hadn't been there today? Mamoru could have killed you.' He gently brushed Usagi's hair out of her eyes. 'I'm terrified at the thought that I might have to live in a world without you.'   
  
Usagi blushed bright red. I really am sorry.' she said laying her head on his shoulder.   
  
He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, so that she was practically on his lap. Not that either of them minded.   
  
They stayed like that for awhile before Usagi spoke again. 'Seiya, at the risk of sounding like an obsessed groupie... will you sing for me?'   
  
***  
  
(A.N. gomen minna-san, but I have to interrupt. thus next scene is written in no one's point of view, and it's kind of confusing. or at least it was for me when I wrote it. it's so you don't know anyone's name, but it's kinda obvious who they are, so I don't think I pulled it off to well. I apologize for the confusion this scene will cause some people. On with the show!!! O_o)   
  
  
  
The fiery haired woman looked up anxiously as two of her guardians entered the candle-lit throne room.   
  
'Any sign of her yet?' she asked.   
  
The shorter one of the two looked up and brushed the silver hair out of her eyes. 'No, I'm afraid not.'   
  
'She was always just like a bunny,' the taller woman said sadly. 'Hopping form one place to the next.'   
  
The silver haired one looked sad too. 'Yeah, just like a... bunny. I think I know where she is.' she turned towards the woman with the fiery hair. 'I think we should go get her,' she said, pointing to her tall friend. 'We'll have to go to earth, though.'   
  
'Do what you, must.' her superior answered. 'But please, be careful, and do not return until you know she is safe.'   
  
'Hai' said the taller one, flipping her brown pony-tail to the side. 'Everything will be okay.'   
  
With that the two guardians turned and walked out of the room. The shorter one looked up at the tall brunette woman.   
  
'Do you really think it'll be okay?' she asked, clinging onto one of her arms. (picture Usagi and Mamoru in the last episode)   
  
'hai.' the brunette wrapped her arms around the silver-haired girl, pulling her smaller companion closer. 'We're together, aren't we?'   
  
***   
  
Seiya was a little shocked at her request, but he agreed. 'Of course.'   
  
He stood up from his spot at the table and started to sing for his Odango.   
  
'Kagayaku shiroi sekai no naka ni  
  
Tsubasa no hirogeta kimi ga iru  
  
Demo sono tsubasa wa kuroku omoku  
  
Unmei ni kimi wa oshitsubusaresou   
  
Tasuketai, sukuitai, ore ni dekiru nara  
  
Inochi sae, nagedashite, kimi no tame ni...  
  
Fuan na toki, tsurai toki. ore ga tsuite iru  
  
Itsumo misete itekure, kimi no egao   
  
Seiya no ore ga kanjiru, fushigi na kimochi  
  
Faitaa no ore ga kanjiru, shimeikan towa chigatta...  
  
Kitto ginga ichi mibun chigai na kata omoi da ne   
  
Kuuru na akai sekai no naka ni  
  
Kanpeki na senshi, ore ga iru  
  
Demo sono mae ni kimi wa araware  
  
Totsuzen haato wa harisake sou da ze   
  
Akogare wa, tada hitori, ore ni purinsesu  
  
Hakai sae okoranakya, heiwa na hibi...  
  
Nagarete kita, taiyoukei, kimi mo purinsesu  
  
Aru hi, miserareta, kimi no egao   
  
Seiya no ore ga kanjiru, fushigi na kimochi  
  
Faitaa no ore ga kanjiru, shimeikan towa chigatta...  
  
Kitto ginga ichi mibun chigai na kata omoi da ne   
  
Hoshizora wo tsukinuke, ginga wo kiriseki  
  
Mirai wo kimeru tatakai  
  
Ima wa sukoshi demo  
  
Kimi no kioku no katasumi ni irareru you ni  
  
Kami furimidashi dance dance dance...   
  
Tasuketai, sukuitai, ore ni dekiru nara  
  
Inochi sae, nagedashite, kimi no tame ni...  
  
Fuan na toki, tsurai toki. ore ga tsuite iru  
  
Itsumo misete itekure, kimi no egao   
  
Seiya no ore ga kanjiru, fushigi na kimochi  
  
Faitaa no ore ga kanjiru, shimeikan towa chigatta...  
  
Kitto ginga ichi mibun chigai na kata omoi da ne!'   
  
As Seiya finished off the last few notes he realized how close to Usagi he was sitting. He had started off maybe five feet away form her, but now he was sitting on the sofa, so close to her that their noses were practically touching.   
  
Seiya noticed that she smelled like strawberries.   
  
Usagi must have realized how close they were because she blushed and looked away. 'That wasn't on your CD.'   
  
'Oh, Yaten and Taiki wouldn't let me have my own song! Besides, that was a special song that I wrote just for you.' He smiled sweetly at Usagi.   
  
'Seiya, I have a confession to make.'   
  
'I knew that wasn't your first time dancing!'  
  
Usagi put her hands on his shoulders.' Please don't interrupt me. Your song was not completely accurate. I-I always... it was never... Seiya, it wasn't an unrequited love. It never was. I love you Seiya, I always have.'   
  
'I love you too, but you already knew that,' Seiya breathed, and before either of them had even realized they had moved, they were in each others arms, and he was kissing Usagi, hard and soft all at the same time.   
  
Usagi used to wonder what his kisses tasted like and now she knew, they were sweet and heavy, like a combination of wine and honey, and they caused a warmth right in the pit of her stomach, that spread outward to warm every inch of her body. She was on fire, and there was no way to put it out.   
  
She didn't want to stop, but she reasoned that if she died from lack of oxygen, then she'd never be kissing Seiya again. She reluctantly pulled away, but remained in his arms, laying her head on his shoulder.   
  
'That was, um... wow.' she breathed into his neck, and he chuckled softly.   
  
'I'm glad you finally came around to my way of thinking.' They settled into a comfortable silence that lasted about 15 minutes before Seiya spoke again.   
  
'I hate to ask, but why didn't you tell your parents?   
  
Usagi looked at him through heavy-lidded eyes. 'They already thought it was indecent of me to live with him before marriage, I didn't want to worry them anymore,' she said drowsily before dropping her head back on his chest.   
  
'Baka,' he said tenderly. 'Your parents love you, and they would've helped you. you're always thinking of others before yourself.'   
  
At first he thought he'd offended her when she stayed silent, but then he realized she had fallen fast asleep on him. He kissed the top of her head.   
  
'Goodnight, Odango Atama, even if it's not true anymore.' He shifted slightly so that they were both lying comfortably on the sofa. He ha da feeling this would be her first peaceful sleep in a long time.   
  
  
  
chapter 2 is done. I just couldn't resist sticking a song in there!!! I love it!! in case you didn't know, the song is called 'ginga isshinbun na kata omoi' and it is sung by Seiya's seiyuu Niiyama Shiho.   
  
Shiho-sama, you are sorely missed.   
  
the lyrics are so sad, and they really suit the music. if you are fortunate enough to understand the lyrics, then you should download the song for the full effect. if not, download it anyways and get the lyrics and translations from www.animelyrics.com. I hope everyone likes this chapter enough to review it, and remember, e-mails will always be appreciated.   
  
Ja ne, minna-san! O_o  
  
~*VioletAngel*~  
  
blue_angel_flame@hotmail.com 


	3. Chapter 3

konban wa, minna-san!  
  
or at least it's evening while I'm typing this.  
  
i am so frustrated right now. i have been typing for two and a half hours because i have no brain!!! see, I always type my stories in hotmail and save them as drafts so that I can continue at school, or someone else's house, just in case. then i copy and paste onto Word. so I finish the entire damn thing and save the draft (my computer teacher has me paranoid). when I go to open it again, *poof* all gone!! the damn thing says 68k's but there's not a single thing there. so I had to go to history and find the most recent copy and continue from there. good thing Calligaro is so persistent in saving work every five seconds....  
  
will Mamoru come after Usagi and Seiya? and (most importantly) will there be more Seiya/Usagi action this chapter????? all these questions and more will be answered, all you have to do is read ._.  
  
Sasurai no Nagareboshi - Chapter 3  
  
'I don't want to go.' Usagi curled up into a ball on the sofa she was sitting on.  
  
'No, you haven't left this apartment for an entire week because you're too afraid of who you might meet. Today me and you are going to go... somewhere, anywhere! Now come on, get ready.' Seiya pushed the hair out of his eyes, thoroughly frustrated. 'You are not going to be afraid of life anymore, that's not you, and you know it.'  
  
'You're going to force me to leave this room?' Usagi looked challengingly at Seiya, who just stared right back.  
  
'Odango, if there's one thing I'll do today, it will be getting you out of this apartment. If I have to, yes, I will force you. Don't underestimate my persuasive powers.' Seiya leaned in close to Usagi and gave her side a little poke.  
  
She let out a high pitched giggle (haha, quinners ^_^), and Seiya smirked, raising one eyebrow.  
  
'Fine, fine,' Usagi grumbled. 'If I have to. But you're right, I don't want to be afraid anymore.'  
  
***  
  
That day, Seiya took her everywhere he could think of. He took her to the fish market, the mall, the fruit parlour, he even took her to the school even thought it had already been let out for the summer.  
  
The last place Seiya took her was Ichi-no-Hashi park.  
  
'Ah, memories,' Usagi breathed out softly, sitting down at the first bench she saw. Seiya sat down beside her.  
  
'I'd have to say this is my favorite place on this entire planet.'  
  
'I'm sure there must be somewhere you like more than this,' Usagi prodded.  
  
'Nothing beats the first place I spoke to my Odango, and realized how feisty she is.' Seiya laughed softly. 'I wonder if she carries that feistiness with her to bed at night,' he teased.  
  
Usagi blushed furiously, and Seiya laughed out loud. 'Relax, I was joking! Look, there's Rei, why don't you go say hello?'  
  
whatever protests Usagi had died weakly on her lips as she got up to follow Seiya across the park.  
  
Damn, she thought. She didn't want Seiya to see how little her friends cared for her because of her stupid wish. She was really starting to understand the saying 'be careful what you wish for'.  
  
She trudged along, getting closer and closer to where Rei and Seiya stood.  
  
'Hi Rei,' she said unenthusiastically, knowing what Rei's reaction would be.  
  
Rei turned and looked blankly at her. 'Have you come up with a solution to ojii- san's problem yet?'  
  
'no, but--'  
  
'Oh,' Rei cut in. 'well, call me when you do.' Rei started to walk away, but then she stopped dead in her tracks and blinked comically.  
  
'Seiya? Is that you?'  
  
Seiya looked at her warily, unsure as to why Rei's behavior was so strange. 'Hai, it's me. We've actually got to go. Please excuse us.'  
  
Rei latched onto his arm. 'But we have so much catching up to do!'  
  
Seiya looked down his nose at her, as if she were an annoying little bug he could do without. 'Actually, I've no time for rude little girls like yourself,' he said coldly. 'So if you'll excuse us, my girlfriend and I will be leaving now.' He pried Rei off his arm and pulled Usagi to him protectively, (picture that scene at the dance club, when the power went out and Usagi wonders about Seiya's warmth.) and got the hell out of the park, leaving a shocked Rei behind.  
  
'Kuso! What was up with her?' Seiya asked.  
  
'that would be a side affect of my wish,' Usagi whispered, so low Seiya could barely hear her.  
  
'Are all your friends acting like that?' Seiya asked, afraid he already knew the answer to that question.  
  
Usagi lowered her head and studied the pavement. 'Yes.'  
  
Seiya kicked a rock out of his way as they continued to walk. 'damn, that sucks. But you've got me, so it can't be all bad!' he joked.  
  
Usagi gave him a tiny smile. 'thank you,' she said. 'for forcing me out today. I really needed it. Now come on let's go home.'  
  
Usagi skipped ahead of Seiya. She spread her arms wide, and stared at the sky, laughing. 'I'm free!' she gave a little giggle. 'finally free... '  
  
So the two of them walked home, just happy to be with each other.  
  
***  
  
'Moshi moshi?'  
  
'Ami-chan, is that you?' Usagi said into the phone. ' You won't believe who's back! I have so much to tell you.'  
  
'That's great,' Ami said impatiently. 'but I called here for a reason. Do you think you could help me out? Recently at work--'  
  
'Seiya and I are in love,' Usagi cut in sharply.  
  
Silence followed her outburst.  
  
'Ami-chan...?'  
  
'I-I'm still here,' she said, sounding like her old self again. 'And it's wonderful, but I really need your advice!'  
  
As quickly as the real Ami had returned she was gone again, and Usagi just didn't feel like dealing.  
  
'Ami, I know you won't be mad tomorrow, but... gomen nasai!!!!!' Usagi slammed down the phone and stared at it in shock. She had never hung up on someone before.  
  
She wandered over to the living room where she knew Seiya was reading some book that Taiki had given him a long time ago.  
  
Seiya didn't like reading.  
  
She came up behind him and poked him on the back of the head. 'Hey, let's talk.'  
  
Seiya looked up and made room for her on the sofa beside him.  
  
'sure,' he blinked as she sat down. 'what about?'  
  
'You miss them, don't you?'  
  
Seiya looked surprised. 'Of course I miss them, but I'm happy here.'  
  
'Seiya, why are you here? Why are you back?'  
  
Seiya sighed. here goes... 'well, as much as I love Kakyuu and Kinmoku-sei, I just don't belong there. I always thought about how everyone says they feel at home, and I wondered what home felt like. I tried to picture the place I felt most comfortable, and all i could come up with was you.  
  
'That's why I know that no matter where I am, it won't be complete without you.'  
  
Usagi hugged him. 'Oh. Well I can imagine how Yaten must have reacted when you told them why you were leaving.'  
  
'I didn't tell them,' Seiya said quietly. 'And I'm not going to.  
  
'Why not?'  
  
'They've worked so hard to get where they are, and they deserve it! I don't want to bother them with little goodbyes and other distractions; I don't want to be a nuisance. They need their peace.'  
  
This time Usagi kissed him full on the lips. 'You're sweet to care so much, but they're probably worrying like crazy right now.' Usagi looked at the clock. 'Damn! It's already 7:30. I've got something to do, but I'll be back soon, okay?'  
  
Usagi grabbed her purse and headed to the door. 'By the way, there's a chance that Mamoru will return to the way he was before--'  
  
Seiya tried not to look hurt. 'I understand Odango,' he cut in. 'I can see why you'd want to get back together with him, even if he is an ass, and so I'll save you the awkwardness and just say congratulations on your new boyfriend now.'  
  
'See, Seiya? There you go again, interrupting me!' Usagi wiped tears from her eyes. 'I was going to say that he might return to normal, but even if he was better than he was before you're the one I love, and you're the one I want to be with.'  
  
Seiya pulled her to him, and kissed her softly. 'I'm sorry, I don't mean to be so insecure, but I can't help but think that you're going to leave me the second someone better walks by.' He wiped the tears off her cheeks.  
  
'There is no chance of me leaving you. Ever.'  
  
'Do you want me to come with you?' Seiya asked. He knew what Usagi would be doing tonight and he didn't want her to be alone.  
  
Usagi shook her head. 'This is something I have to do on my own. Um, I might not be able to cook anymore when I get back either.'  
  
Seiya laughed out loud. 'Yeah, I know, the only thing you can do with food is eat it!'  
  
'Hey!' Usagi seethed.  
  
Seiya stopped laughing. 'Gomen, gomen, but do you really think I'm so shallow that it's important to me whether you can cook or not? I'm 16, I'm not old-fashioned!'   
  
'Okay, now I've really got to go! Bye!'  
  
Seiya watched Usagi close the door behind her. He had a really bad feeling about her going out alone. He didn't know why, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something awful was going to happen tonight.  
  
He waited before he thought Usagi was out of earshot before pulling out his henshin brooch. 'FAITAA SUTAA PAWAA, MEIKU APPU!!! There were flashing light, some pretty techno music, little stars and other sparkly things, and then Sailor Star Fighter stood in her kick ass enamel fuku. (A.N. i know everyone thinks that the fuku is leather, but there's a page from some artbook that has all Naoko's notes and it detailed the starlight's fuku as enamel.)  
  
She took off down the hallway and out the apartment building onto the street looking for any sign of Usagi.  
  
Kuso! she thought. I waited to long! Fighter took off down the street again, in search of her Odango.  
  
***  
  
Usagi stood in what she hoped was a deserted alley, holding her ginzuishou tight in her hands. 'By the powers of Selene, the Moon Goddess, grant me this wish. Please, return my friends and I to what we once were.'  
  
Usagi was encompassed in the purest of lights, and she felt her body changing, growing shorter; she felt her hair return to its odangos.   
  
Drained of her energy, she fell back against the brick wall, and slid to the floor. After a few minutes she felt something hard connect with her side and. She shrieked in pain, and then she was being forced to her feet.  
  
'I can't believe you actually thought you could escape me.' Mamoru loomed over her, laughing in her face. 'You're not getting away from me as easily as you thought!' He grabbed one of her arms and pulled her closer to him.  
  
'Mamoru, stop it! leave me alone!' Usagi tried to get away, but Mamoru gripped her arm tighter.  
  
'Stop?' Mamoru laughed lowly. 'I won't be stopping anytime soon. Not until I'm fully satisfied.' Mamoru pushed her against the wall. With one hand he pinned her arm to the wall above her head, and with the other he hiked her skirt up to her thighs.  
  
Tears were running down her face and Mamoru just laughed at her. 'Seiya's not here to protect you this time. so you can cry and wail all you want. Maybe he finally realized what a useless waste of life you are.'  
  
'Don't touch her!' Sailor Star Fighter ran into the alley and knocked Mamoru aside. 'Yami wo kirisaki sasurai no nagareboshi. SEERA SUTAA FAITAA, SUTEEJI ON!'  
  
Mamoru laughed at her. 'Well, at least you two have something in common, you both have to stick your two cents in before you can start the fight. You know, I could have escaped by now.  
  
'I know, but you haven't, so obviously you're not that bright.' Fighter quipped. 'Now I suggest you leave right now, and stop harassing Odango.'  
  
'Or what?' Mamoru challenged. 'You'll use the powers of sarcasm against me?'  
  
'Some people never learn,' Fighter muttered before delivering a solid round- house kick straight into Mamoru's side, which knocked him to the floor. She stood over him. 'I told you to protect her, and instead you try and rape her? these aren't just some words from some guy anymore; they're from Seiya Kou, Sailor Star Fighter, her real lover, not just some cheap imitation like you. Don't touch her anymore, don't even look at her! She's too good for you.  
  
She aimed another kick at Mamoru's ribs, but he grabbed onto her leg and flipped Fighter to the ground.  
  
'Don't touch me, you trans-sexual little freak!' (Ack! it hurts, it hurts! Forgive me Seiya... ~_~) Mamoru stood up and loomed over Star Fighter.  
  
Sailor Star Fighter placed both hands flat on the ground for support and managed to kick Mamoru solidly in the chest with both feet. She used the momentum to push herself up, and as Mamoru still stumbled from her latest attack she swept his feet out from under him, sending him crashing to the ground.  
  
'Had enough yet?'  
  
Mamoru just groaned.  
  
'Heh, looks like you were beaten by a girl weren't you? You're not fit to be Earth's protector. You better stay the hell away from her, you pathetic piece of shit.' Fighter walked over to where Usagi still stood and pulled her into her arms.  
  
She kissed the blonde girl softly, a little hesitant because she was unsure of how Usagi felt about being kissed by a girl. Fighter moved away slowly, but Usagi pulled her head back down for another kiss, and Fighter's heart leapt with joy.  
  
'Why didn't you defend yourself?' Fighter held onto Usagi for dear life, as if she would shatter into a million little pieces if she were to let go of her. 'Ah, but that's what I love best about you; how you love to argue, but hate to fight.' She kissed Usagi once more, one that left them struggling to calm their souls, as they felt the fire spreading through their bodies.  
  
Usagi looked up at Fighter. 'Come on,' she whispered. 'Let's go home.'  
  
***  
  
'Um... Seiya?'  
  
Seiya looked up at Usagi who was blushing furiously. She was wearing a robe and she looked extremely embarrassed.  
  
'Do you think you could check my back for bruises? I can't reach  
  
'Oh, uh, okay,' Seiya responded, moving to stand behind her as he pressed his fingers softly into her back.  
  
'Damn!' she said. 'I can't feel anything through this damn robe.' She untied the robe and slid it off her arms, letting the satiny material slip silently to the floor.  
  
Seiya wasn't quite sure whether Usagi wanted him to go insane, and he thanked (or was that cursed?) Kami-sama that she was wearing a bra and panties. He examined her back, but didn't see any bruises marring her perfect skin. But still... he had to be sure, right?  
  
He gently moved his hands over her back, caressing her softly. His hands found their way to the front of her waist, and he pulled her close against him.  
  
'You know what?' he whispered into her ear, his breath, warm on her neck, sent shivers down Usagi's spine. 'You're fine.'  
  
'Are you sure?'  
  
'Uh-huh.' Seiya kissed the tender skin of her neck.  
  
'Mmm... Seiya?'  
  
'Yeah?' he murmured against her skin  
  
'Is that a henshin brooch in your pocket, or are you really happy to see me?'   
  
  
  
hee hee hee!!! aren't i so cruel? leaving you hanging like that!! to tell you the truth, i won't be writing any hentai, but a friend of mine has offered to do it for me. i'll let you know the details when it's all done, for those of you who like hentai.  
  
well, next chapter comes the new memories. it'll be very long, and it was really tedious for me to write, but i think you'll enjoy it. it's chock full of sorrow, and tragedy and... i'm not going to spoil it for you, but trust me, you'll like it ^_^  
  
the line at the end is credited to the artist Koneko. it was inspired by this picture: http://www.kinmoku.net/pops/harmony/fanart/koneko_pocket.jpg  
  
okay, i must add this note, cuz i just know that there are going to be people going 'eww, ick' and other things like that. *takes deep breath*  
  
I don't think there's a gay issue in my story at all. Usagi's not gay/bi (not that that would be a problem), she just really loves Seiya, no matter what. Seiya could be a slimy little bull-frog and Usagi would love her because Seiya is Seiya, no matter what she looks like. i think the theme of my story is a love knows no gender type thing. remember when Minako said that her love for Yaten had disappeared when she found out that Yaten was a girl? and then someone said that they shouldn't treat them any differently because the starlights were still the starlights no matter what they looked like? it's just like that. the Usagi in my story won't stop loving Seiya just cuz she lacks certain... accessories O_o  
  
  
  
Okay, i'm done.  
  
until next chapter, and remember, if you see a shooting star, most likely it's not Seiya, so don't jump out your window, okay? ^_^  
  
Ja ne, minna!!  
  
~*VioletAngel*~ blue_angel_flame@hotmail.com 


	4. Chapter 4

And back from the cave she's been hiding in for the last few weeks is... drum roll please... Violet Angel!!  
  
*Crickets chirp*  
  
have I been gone that long??? Yeah, I guess I have. Well it's not my fault, I swear!! This damn chapter didn't want to be written! Honest! But now it's finally here and it comes with a treat... Yaten and Taiki!!!  
  
By the way, my brother has informed me that my grammar is terrible. I believe his exact words were, 'comma splice this, spelling error that, hello! New paragraph!' *shudders* well, I haven't gotten any complaints from you guys yet, but if it really bothers you, and you feel that you have to make a comment, then you just hired yourself as my personal editor! Lucky you!  
  
All you seiya/usagi fans out there, you guys are the best! I love you all! Thanks so much for sticking by this story, now go get reading!  
  
  
  
Sasurai No Nagareboshi - part 4  
  
Usagi woke with a start and wiped the tears from her eyes. The dream she'd been having had been so intense, so familiar. She'd seen things that had terrified her to the core.  
  
Seiya, chained to a grimy, stone wall; Seiya looking up sadly into her eyes after being slammed to the floor, right before he was run through with a sword.  
  
Usagi shivered and settled into the warm arms around her. She felt so right, waking up in his arms, as if it had always been like that.  
  
And that's when it hit her, the reason the dream was so familiar. Usagi blinked back more tears and trembled even harder than before.  
  
It had always been like that...  
  
Usagi sat up straight as she was bombarded with countless memories returning to her. She grasped her head in pain, and tears leaked out of her eyes.  
  
Seiya sat up next to her and pulled her into his arms. She shook with sheer rage, and cried tears of grief into his chest.  
  
'Hey,' he whispered. 'What's wrong? Do you want to tell me?'  
  
'Damn him!' She wiped the tears from her eyes once more. 'It was all his fault! He ruined our lives!'  
  
'Odango... I don't understand. Who ruined our lives? What are you talking about?' Seiya looked at her, confused.  
  
'It was Mamoru,' she said bitterly. 'Mamoru killed you.' And with that Usagi started crying even harder than before.  
  
Seiya just gaped at her. 'Were you dreaming, Odango?' he asked her.  
  
Usagi shook her head. 'No,' she insisted. 'It was real! Please, Seiya, I have something to show you, but you have to trust me, and believe that what you see is the truth.'  
  
'Okay...,' Seiya was more confused than ever by this point.  
  
Usagi gripped her hands tightly in her own and closed her eyes. 'You have to close your eyes too, and concentrate on me. It'll come.'  
  
Seiya did as told, as he waited for Usagi's mystery to be solved.  
  
*****  
  
Silver Millennium...  
  
Seiya Kou, Yaten Kou, and Taiki Kou had become fast friends at the age of 7 when they discovered they all had the same first name. (hate to disappoint, but Naoko specifically said in several interviews that Kou was the personal name of all three, and Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten were the family names. You wouldn't be Mrs. Kou in your fantasies, you'd be Mrs. Seiya. ^_^ how fun is that?) As they grew to the age of 15, they had taken to traveling the galaxies, and it was at the age of 16 that they decided to visit the Silver Millennium, Moon Kingdom in particular.  
  
Seiya had been the one to suggest the trip. He couldn't explain it, but something there seemed to call out to him, and he was very anxious to see what it was. He looked over at his friends and smiled. They were talking quietly among themselves, and they looked very happy. He knew they had been trying to keep their relationship a secret from him, so he didn't let the girls know that he knew.  
  
Taiki Kou was the tallest of the three, and she had a kind of striking beauty, with her deep cobalt eyes, and small serious smile. It was a sight to behold when she laughed, and Seiya wished she would do it more often. Her long brown hair was pulled into a ponytail, just like the hair of the other two.  
  
Taiki was currently in the middle of what looked to be an important conversation with the other member of the trio, Yaten Kou.  
  
Whereas Taiki was the tallest, Yaten was the shrimp of the group, measuring five feet, a full seven inches shorter than Taiki. She had sparkling green eyes, and a very short fuse. She had more of a girlish beauty, with her silver hair, and she loved to primp as often as possible. The most likely place you would find Yaten would be in the bathroom, in front of the mirror.  
  
Seiya shook his raven head at the oblivious pair. Seiya was different from his best friends in a very big way. Seiya was not female. And he was drop dead sexy. There was no other way to describe him. He had long, flowing black hair was pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck, and the front of it was layered in a disheveled way that made him look totally dangerous. His deep indigo eyes shone with laughter at some times, and at others were so sensual and captivating that you couldn't help but stare into them for as long as you wished. They just pulled you in, and didn't let go.  
  
They had been wandering around the moon for awhile now, and Seiya, lost in his thoughts, didn't notice the beautiful lady in front of him until after he had effectively knocked the both of them to the floor.  
  
'Eh! Watch where you're going!!'  
  
'Excuse me?' the young girl replied. She couldn't have been more than Seiya's age. 'Shouldn't you be apologizing to me? Or do you have no manners?!?'  
  
She was very flustered and Seiya was amused at how feisty she appeared to be. 'You're right, gomen! I should have watched where I was going, but I thought you'd be glad to bump into me!'  
  
The girl stared up incredulously at him. 'Why would I of all people be happy to bump into a little boy like yourself?'  
  
'Because I'm so damn cool,' Seiya replied calmly, acting just slightly cocky. (just slightly ^_^)  
  
'Well, I've never heard anyone speak to me in such a manner before!!! You're lucky if I don't pull the Queen into this one!' The girl still sat on the floor, in a heap of wispy thin layers of fabric wrapped around her in some sort of gown.  
  
By now Yaten and Taiki had snapped out of their own world and had noticed what had happened.  
  
'Oh, no,' Yaten jumped in. 'please don't call the Queen! Seiya doesn't mean to be a cocky bastard! It was a birth defect, honest!' She whacked Seiya on the arm. 'You don't have to be an asshole everywhere we go! You could at least help the poor girl up.' She scolded.  
  
'Yes Seiya, please do,' Taiki jumped in.  
  
'Okay, okay, fine!!! I'll help you up, if you promise not to sick the Queen on me. Deal?' He smiled down at the very pissed off girl. To his surprise, she appeared to be thinking about his proposal, and then she smiled sweetly at him.  
  
'Okay!' She held up her arm, her disposition totally different then what it had been only a moment ago.  
  
Seiya pulled her to her feet and she smiled warmly at him and the girls. She wiped off her dress, and turned to Yaten. I like you, you're very outspoken for a lady, and I've been trying to tell mother for ages that women don't have to be all soft and wimpy all the time! We should meet up some time and hang out.'  
  
'O-okay, sure!' Yaten looked very pleased that she had managed to make a friend so quickly. 'We just got here, to the Moon I mean, so if we do, it'll have to be at your place.'  
  
'That's no problem for me,' the young lady said. 'See that there?' She pointed in the direction of a huge, shining white palace. 'That's where I live. Drop by whenever you have the time.'  
  
'Serenity! Serenity-hime!' The group turned to look at a blonde in orange running up to them. 'Serenity,' she gasped for breath, having finally reached them. 'The Queen is looking for you. Everyone's ready for the etiquette lessons except for you, and you know what Rei's going to say. Oh, hello.' She said turning to acknowledge the trio of strangers.  
  
'Oh, pooh!' Serenity sighed. 'Mother's always so picky!! How can she expect me to agree to the etiquette lessons and be on time for them too? Besides, Minako, I don't think I need to improve myself, princesses are fine the way they are.'  
  
She turned to walk up to the palace and looked behind her at the group she had left behind. 'Bye! I'll see you three later in the palace I suppose!'  
  
'Ja ne, Odango!' Seiya shouted back at her, referring to the unique way she had styled her hair.  
  
'Seiya!!!! Oooh, you'll pay for that the next time I see you!' And with that her and the girl she had called Minako ran the rest of the way to the palace.  
  
Seiya didn't even realize he was staring at Serenity as she ran away until Yaten decided to bring him back to Earth, er, the MOON, by smacking him upside the head.  
  
'Hello, Seiya! What the hell were you so happy about?'  
  
'Yeah,' Taiki agreed. 'You were standing there with the silliest little grin on your face. What for?'  
  
Seiya smirked. 'Did it look any thing at all like the little grins you and Yaten keep getting around each other, hmm?'  
  
Taiki flushed. 'I don't know what you're talking about!' she protested.  
  
Seiya just kept on smirking, and decided to let them keep their secret for now. 'So, our new friend lives in the palace.' He mused out loud, hoping no one heard the little twist he had put on 'friend'.  
  
'Don't be thick, Seiya.' Taiki shook her head at him. 'The Queen is her mother. She's the princess for Kami-sama's sake! That's why she lives in the palace. You know, you're very lucky she decided not to tell her mother about your behaviour, otherwise me might have found ourselves being kicked off the Moon after just arriving.'  
  
Seiya tried to ignore the sadness that accompanied the thought of leaving the moon, or rather, leaving certain inhabitants of the moon. Though he had just met her, he felt a strange liking to the Tsuki no Princess, and he wanted to get to know her better. He wandered around with his companions, lost in his thoughts, as he waited until they could meet the princess again later that day.  
  
*****  
  
'Come on!!' Seiya pulled Yaten and Taiki forward impatiently. They were almost at the palace and he didn't want to wait any longer than he had to.  
  
They made their way up to the grounds and stood at the gates. They were unsure of how to make themselves known, so they just stood there for a few minutes.  
  
Seiya scanned the grounds and noticed Serenity sitting by herself in the middle of a garden. It was somewhat secluded, and he knew that unless he pointed it out Yaten and Taiki wouldn't be able to tell she was there. He decided to use this to his advantage.  
  
'Hey, why don't you two look for her around the palace's right side? She might be outside and if she is, then we avoid having to introduce ourselves to whoever opens the door.'  
  
Taiki and Yaten exchanged confused glances, but did as he suggested anyways, most likely so they could be alone for awhile.  
  
Seiya waited until he couldn't see them anymore, and then made his way over to the princess.  
  
  
  
Serenity was absolutely bored with everything and everyone around her. They were all so polite and proper. It just bored her to death.  
  
Her mother had this idea that women should be faithful little lap-dogs to the men around them, and be lady-like, and all the other crap that Serenity didn't want to be. She thought that if she was going to be with a man, she wasn't going to serve him! And she would not be sold off like some pretty little plaything.  
  
Not only that, but everyone she met was to busy trying to be nice, and treat her like... a princess to even notice that she was a person, with feelings, and brains, and hey! She didn't have to be right all the time!!! Just because she was royalty, she didn't want to be treated any different.  
  
She tried to convince herself that that was the reason her mind was so preoccupied with thoughts of that Seiya man she had met that day.  
  
Yeah right, she thought to herself, for as hard as she tried, his image was not removing itself from her brain. She'd never met someone who had stood up to her before. He frustrated her, the way he teased her, and poked fun at her hair, but he also seemed completely sincere when he apologized. He was a walking contradiction.  
  
When Serenity thought of him, she felt warm inside, like she would never ever be cold again. She smiled to herself as the image of face presented itself again. She had never felt this way before, and it was a little frightening, but she thought that it didn't matter how scared she was, as long as she got more of that first feeling.  
  
Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice that she was being watched until the figure behind her spoke.  
  
  
  
'Utsukushi, ne?'  
  
Serenity looked up. 'Hai,' she said softly. 'This is the only place that people seem to leave me alone.'  
  
'Oh. Should I leave?' Seiya asked, with an uncertainness that wasn't often seen in him.  
  
She smiled brightly up at him. 'No, please don't! I only meant that mother is too stuffy and work involved to get her shoes dirty by sitting in the dirt like I am. I don't even think she knows this place exists, even though we've lived here our entire lives.' She sighed. 'Oh, I'm sorry to go off on a rant like that. You must think I'm terribly self-involved. Please, sit down.'  
  
Seiya complied and made himself comfortable next to her. If he was sitting a little close, Serenity didn't bring it up.  
  
'Oh, it didn't bother me at all. I could listen to you speak about whatever you want, for as long as you want.'  
  
Serenity blushed. Even though the comment sounded like something someone would say to suck up to her, she could hear the sincerity behind the words. Seiya seemed to wear his heart on his sleeve. It made her somewhat anxious, although for what, she didn't know.  
  
'So where are you're friends? I assume they came with you.' Serenity opted for changing the mood for something lighter.  
  
Seiya laughed. 'See those two over there? The ones that are trying really hard not to be noticed?'  
  
She looked where he was pointing and saw a couple wrapped up in each other's arms, looking very... cozy. 'Oh.'  
  
'They try to hide it from me, but with displays like that, it's hard not to notice.' Seiya smirked. 'Oh well, they want their secret, I figure I can at least let them be happy for awhile.'  
  
'Aren't you three happy?' Serenity questioned curiously.  
  
Seiya's eyes seemed to darken when he turned to look at her. 'Oh we're pretty much always happy, but... I'm happier here than before.'  
  
Serenity started to get lost in his endless eyes. 'On the Moon?' She said innocently.  
  
Seiya laughed under his breath. 'I meant with you.'  
  
She was drowning in them now, she couldn't pull herself out. 'Oh,' was all she said again.  
  
She leaned in closer to him, as if his eyes were calling her forward, and he didn't pull back. Before she could even register what she was doing, her lips brushed softly against his, and she felt as if this was all she needed to survive.  
  
'Seiya!!! We wanted you to tell us when you had found her, not keep her all to yourself!'  
  
Seiya looked up into the faces of Yaten and Taiki, the moment effectively lost.  
  
'Well, he would have called you, but you looked so comfortable in each other's arms that we decided to leave you alone.' Serenity stated calmly.  
  
Seiya laughed as he noticed the deep red blush that was creeping up on Yaten's face. 'Don't worry, we can pretend that we didn't see!'  
  
'You speak for yourself,' Serenity said. 'I plan on bringing this up as many times as possible.' She laughed, noticing how uncomfortable the two women appeared. 'Don't worry, I won't bug you, I promise! Now, I want you three to tell me all about yourselves. And what your life was like before you came to the Moon.'  
  
***  
  
The days were passing quickly, and Serenity and Seiya had grown closer, getting to know each other slowly, and their kisses evolving to a new state of passion.  
  
Serenity thought she had everything going perfect, until Seiya walked into her room looking extremely depressed.  
  
She stood to greet him, and pulled him into a hug. 'Hey, what is wrong?' she asked him, worry clouding her features.  
  
Seiya just looked up at her and shook his head sadly. 'We're leaving,' he said, getting straight to the point. 'In a few weeks.'  
  
Serenity was shocked, no, she was beyond shocked. She let herself sink slowly to her bed, and felt Seiya sit down beside her.  
  
'Why didn't you tell me before?' she asked numbly.  
  
'I just found out myself,' he explained. 'Yaten and Taiki are eager to see more of the universe, and we promised each other that we would always stay together.'  
  
'So that's it?' Serenity asked miserably. 'You're just going to leave me?'  
  
She looked sorrowfully into Seiya's eyes, and saw him furiously wiping tears out of his eyes.  
  
'You're really tempting me, you know that?' He pulled her into his arms, and she broke down crying into his shoulder.  
  
'I don't want you to go!' She wailed.  
  
Seiya tried to comfort her, but it wasn't working because he couldn't focus on being strong and he just cried with her. 'I know, I don't want to leave you either. But you know? All three of us have really connected with this little Moon, and I have a feeling we'll be back.'  
  
'Really?' Serenity sniffled, pressing herself against Seiya's body.  
  
'Hai,' he reassured her. 'I'll convince them one way or another, but I don't think it'll take much; this is the first place we had friends, people we cared about, and I know it hurts them to leave too.'  
  
'Then why leave at all?' Serenity whispered against his throat, kissing it softly while pressing herself into him even more.  
  
Seiya responded to her insistence and kissed her with more passion than either of them had ever felt before. 'You really are trying to tempt me into staying, aren't you?'  
  
Serenity just smiled slyly at him. 'When did you say you're leaving?' she asked, guiding his hands to move around her waist.  
  
'Two weeks.'  
  
'Well, we'll have to make the most of the time we have left, won't we?' Serenity smiled again before kissing him again.  
  
It had started out soft and sweet, but the kiss grew to be hot and urgent, and Seiya's smoothed their way all over Serenity's body before resting on her back, right below the fastenings to her gown. He hesitated a bit, but Serenity kissed him even harder, and he started to undo the fastenings, pushing her down onto her bed.  
  
'Do you want me to stop?' Seiya asked, looking down at the princess beneath him.  
  
'Kami-sama, no!'  
  
He smiled. 'Good, because I'm not letting you go now.'  
  
***  
  
As it turned out, Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki did return to the Moon. They still traveled the Universe, but they would occasionally make a stop a stop at the Moon that lasted for a few months, go somewhere new, and return to the Moon a few months later. Serenity and Seiya were quite happy with how that arrangement was working out.  
  
Seiya had promised Serenity he would return two months after leaving the last time, and as he made his way toward her he smiled at what her reaction would be to see him so soon.  
  
As if sensing his presence, she turned around and a bright smile lit up her face.  
  
'Seiya!' She ran into his arms. 'I missed you so much! You're a month early!' She covered his face in kisses, and he returned the welcome just as enthusiastically.  
  
'Oi! Will you two please break it up? It's really very sickening!'  
  
'Yaten, that's not what you were saying last night, and I'm sure we were just as happy as they are now,' Taiki smirked, and Yaten quickly shut up.  
  
Serenity and Seiya reluctantly broke off their kiss, but remained in each other's arms.  
  
'Thanks you guys, that was really too much information.' Seiya tried to act annoyed, but he was sure it would have worked better if he hadn't had that goofy little grin on his face.  
  
He turned to Serenity. 'We have a surprise for you. We've decided to make ourselves permanent residents of this shining little Moon. If the Queen will have us of course.'  
  
Serenity's eyes widened, and she smiled harder than she ever had. 'Oh, don't worry about that! She'll be happy to have you, after all, you practically live here anyways! I'm going to rush home and tell her right now!' Serenity ran back to the palace.  
  
  
  
As it turned out, the Queen really was happy to have them, and she even offered to let them stay in the palace until they could get themselves settled in properly. Which is how they found themselves being given an unnecessary tour of the palace by Serenity.  
  
'It's so great to be back,' Taiki smiled, and Yaten nodded her agreement.  
  
'I've missed you girls so much!' Serenity said, pulling the women into a hug.  
  
Seiya looked over in annoyance. 'I'm feeling a little outnumbered here!'  
  
Serenity hugged him tightly. 'I missed you too, even if you're not a girl.'  
  
'Serenity, must we continue with this tour? We've been in this place more than enough times to know our way around,' Yaten pointed out.  
  
'True,' Serenity agreed. 'But, technically, if people were to find that out, we could all be killed. I'm not supposed to let anyone from outside our Kingdom into the palace without my mother's permission, and neither of you had that. Security is tighter these days, and if people saw that you knew where everything was, suspicions would be raise, questions would be asked, and it would cause some unnecessary problems. Actually, if my mother hadn't offered to let you stay here, I probably wouldn't risk bringing you three here anymore; I could be tried for treason. Well, here's my room, I don't think you've ever been there.'  
  
They walked down an enormous hallway and opened one of the intricately carved mahogany doors.  
  
Taiki looked around the room in wonder. 'I can't believe we've never been in her before.'  
  
'Hey, speak for yourself.' Seiya placed his hand possessively on Serenity's waist, and she blushed.  
  
'Don't lie Seiya!' Yaten snapped. 'Why would Serenity bring you to her roo-- , oh. Never mind.' Yaten blushed bright red with the realization of what she had been implying.  
  
'I know the inside of this room as well as I know the back of my hand.' Seiya persisted. 'And about as well as I know my way around you,' he whispered into Serenity's ear.  
  
She felt her face grow hot, and found herself wishing to be closer to Seiya right at that moment. She quickly composed herself. 'I think it's time I showed you three to your rooms, I'm sure you're very tired.' Serenity brought Taiki, Yaten and finally Seiya to their rooms.  
  
She stepped into his room and closed the door behind them. Before she could say a single word, she felt Seiya's lips pressing on the sensitive skin of her neck. He turned her around and kissed her softly on the lips. Serenity kissed him back passionately, pouring all the pent up emotions she had had while he was gone into that one kiss.  
  
Seiya pulled away. 'Mm, sorry, security, I forgot.'  
  
Serenity smiled softly. 'It's alright. I thought you weren't going to be back for another month.'  
  
Seiya shrugged. 'Yeah, well, I couldn't wait to break the news to you. You know, I'll be able to see you everyday from now on, Sere.'  
  
'Yeah I know.' Serenity trailed her fingers lightly down Seiya's chest. 'I'll leave you to get settled. Come see me tonight, okay?' She kissed him gently and slipped out of the room before he had a chance to answer.  
  
***  
  
Several days later found Serenity and Seiya standing in a shadowy hallway, kissing passionately.  
  
Serenity pulled away from Seiya and linked her arm through his. 'Wanna go for a walk?' she asked.  
  
'Won't you get into serious trouble if your mother finds out you're in love with someone from outside the galaxy?' Seiya asked, worried.  
  
Serenity pouted. 'I'll deal with my mother when we get to that point. I love you, and I couldn't care who knows. The entire Universe could know, and I want them too!'  
  
'That wouldn't be very wise.' A voice came from even deeper in the shadows, and Serenity felt something hard strike her on the back of the head. The last thing she saw was someone tall looming over Seiya as she struggled to break free. She tried to call out, but the darkness consumed her...  
  
***  
  
Serenity woke in her bed and rubbed her eyes groggily. Her head was pounding and the last thing she remembered was telling Seiya she loved him.  
  
What happened? she wondered, but she didn't have too long to dwell on the thought because Yaten burst into her room, out of breath.  
  
'Have you seen Seiya? Taiki and I looked everywhere!'  
  
'Huh?' Serenity looked up blankly. She shook her head to clear the fog that was clouding her senses.  
  
'No, uh, I haven't seen him. I'm sure he's okay,' she said, trying to remember why she felt as though that were a lie.  
  
Yaten looked at her suspiciously. 'Alright, I'm gonna go look some more. Maybe you should take another nap.'  
  
Yaten quickly left the room, and Serenity let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding.  
  
Think Sere! What the hell happened? Why do you feel like you just told the biggest lie in the world?  
  
'I thought she'd never leave.'  
  
Serenity felt a hand on her shoulder and almost screamed. She jumped out of bed and turned to face her intruder. She tried not to laugh at herself, for her intruder turned out to be none other than the terribly annoying, not to mention boring, man who kept trying to force his way down Serenity's lifestyle. Or rather, her pants. (you know, if she wore pants.)  
  
'Endymion. What are you doing in my room? Have you no respect?'  
  
Endymion chuckled. 'Ah, but it's you who should have respect for me.' He grabbed her roughly around the waist, and she struggled, pushing against him.  
  
Serenity slapped him across the face. 'Endymion, stop it! I shall call the guards!'  
  
Endymion's eyes narrowed and he hit her roughly across the head, sending fresh waves of pain washing over her. 'Stop moving if you don't want me to knock you out again.'  
  
Serenity suddenly remembered what had happened out in the hallways, how Seiya had been struggling with someone about the same height as Endymion.  
  
'Seiya! What did you do with Seiya? I need to see him now!' Serenity was frantic and she couldn't contain her tears.  
  
Endymion smiled cruelly. 'Your former lover? Oh don't worry, I'll take you to him. I want you to suffer as well. In fact, let's go to him right now.' He clamped his hand over her mouth and proceeded to drag her down to the dungeons, fighting all the way.  
  
Endymion forced her into the dank room and shoved her face down onto the floor. She cried out as she hit the ground, and then she lay there shivering.  
  
'Odango,' a voice rasped from above her.  
  
Serenity looked up and had to stop herself from crying out again. Each of Seiya's arms was chained to the wall on either side of him, and he was suspended 3 feet off the ground. His body was bruised and ragged, and his hair was coated in filth.  
  
'Oh Seiya.' Serenity stood up and stood in front of Seiya. She mouthed the word 'Aishiteru', and then turned to Endymion. 'Please,' she pleaded. 'Unchain him.'  
  
Endymion walked slowly to the dirty wall where Seiya hung. 'If you insist.' He took his time in unlocking the manacles around Seiya's wrists, a bored expression on his face. He didn't bother catching Seiya.  
  
Serenity winced as Seiya's battered body hit the ground. She knelt beside him and kissed him soft as a feather, as if afraid that she would further damage his already broken body. 'Oh Seiya, what did he do to you?' She murmured softly.  
  
Endymion laughed at her. 'I' could demonstrate if you like.' He raised his arms and pointed them at the couple on the floor.  
  
Seiya's body began writhing wildly and he screamed in agony.  
  
'Stop it!' Serenity screamed. 'What are you doing to him?!?'  
  
'I've been doing a number of things just like this to him all afternoon.' Endymion answered. 'Right now, however, he feels as if his entire body is an open wound, throbbing, warm flesh. He feels the pain of millions of tiny red ants, crawling all over him, each tiny leg creating sweet waves of pain washing through him.' He shot a disturbing smile in Serenity's direction. 'Can you imagine the pain of a speck of dust in an open wound? This must be thousands of times worse. Not only that, some of the ants bite right into his soft flesh. Delicious!' His cruel laughter filled the dungeon.  
  
Serenity glared at him. 'You monster!' She pushed Seiya's bangs off his forehead gently. 'Seiya, look at me.'  
  
And he did. The minute Seiya looked up into Serenity's eyes and saw the sweet adoration, all the love and determination there, he was okay. He steeled himself against the pain and willed himself not to scream again. He didn't want to give the prissy bastard the satisfaction.  
  
Endymion stopped inflicting the sheer torture on Seiya and continued to laugh loudly. He looked at Serenity, Seiya in her arms, her face buried in his chest. 'You two better make the most of this while you still can. Serenity, seeing as how your mother saw nothing standing in her way, no proof of another lover, you have been promised to me. You are no longer his, but mine!'  
  
Serenity looked coldly at him. 'I will never be yours. Not willingly.'  
  
Endymion stood next to Serenity and pulled her off of the ground. He pulled her roughly against him. 'You must have misunderstood. You are mine, whether you want to be or not. I will take you forcefully if need be, but I will have you.' He backhanded her solidly across the face and sent her falling to the ground once more.  
  
Seiya dragged himself to his feet and stood in front of Serenity, as if he was shielding her. 'Don't touch her!' he screamed.  
  
'How touching. Now step aside!' Endymion drew his word from its sheath and pointed it dangerously at Seiya.  
  
Seiya stood defiantly with his head raised high.  
  
'Seiya, do as he says!' Serenity pleaded. She got up and stood at his side.  
  
Endymion shook his head in wonder. 'Do you honestly think that the two of you will be able to stop me from what I'm about to do?' He knocked Serenity aside.  
  
Seiya turned his back to Endymion for just one second, to make sure that Serenity was okay. She didn't even have a chance to warn him, she could only scream.  
  
Everything seemed to happen in slow motion; the point of the sword sliding into Seiya as if he was as soft as butter, blood pooling from the wound; Seiya opened his mouth to speak and more blood flowed freely out of from his lips. He fell to his knees, and Serenity positioned herself behind him, resting his body on her lap.  
  
'Oh, Kami-sama... Seiya, hold on! If I can get you to my mother you'll be okay, just hold on a little longer!' Serenity tried to stop the tears, but they came anyway.  
  
Seiya smiled weakly up at her. 'I love you,' he whispered.  
  
'I don't want to lose you now!' Serenity cried in anguish.  
  
'Mou, you'll see me again. I'm not done with you yet! Be strong okay? Make sure you're there for Yaten and Taiki. Tell them, tell them I love them...' Seiya closed his eyes and Serenity felt his life slip away, as if a part of her had died as well.  
  
She sobbed brokenly, creating the most heart-wrenching sounds to anyone who heard her. She grasped Seiya's body tightly, but found herself being pulled from him and being dragged to her room. She shrieked and kicked, but to no avail.  
  
Endymion dumped her unceremoniously on her bed and barred the door shut from the outside.  
  
Serenity heard the voice of her mother, the Queen, and the Endymion answering back.  
  
'She's quite delirious,' he said. 'She thinks that Seiya's her lover, and that I've murdered him. She has an extremely high fever, and I think the safest place for her to be right now is in her room.'  
  
'He's lying! Mother, he's killed him! My love, my Seiya!' Serenity pounded against her door, screaming to be let out, but no one answered her calls.  
  
It was hours later when she finally gave up and crawled into her bed, pulled her covers up over her head, and fell into a fitful sleep.  
  
***  
  
'Serenity, you bitch! Wake up!' Serenity opened her eyes to find Yaten leaning over her, mad as hell.  
  
'Yaten, stop. We do not know the true story yet.' Taiki stood in the doorway to Serenity's room, wiping tears from her eyes periodically.  
  
Yaten scowled but stepped away, and Taiki knelt by Serenity's bed.  
  
'You see, a very strange man approached us today as we were looking for Seiya. He told us that if we wanted to see him we should follow him.  
  
'As we were walking he informed us that Seiya was to be put to death for plotting against the Queen, and that the only person who could drop the charges was you.  
  
'He said that you were properly informed of what was going on, but that you had opted to stay in your room and sleep, instead of going to save Seiya.'  
  
'Serenity, how would you feel; seeing your best friend, dead and lying in pools of his own blood?' Yaten burst in, glaring. 'I thought you loved him, how could you do this?'  
  
Serenity stood up and let the tears fall freely from her eyes. 'Yaten let me explain! You don't even know the truth!' Serenity moved closer to Yaten but Yaten just glared even harder.  
  
'Tell me this is not your fault. Tell me that Seiya would still be dead right now, even if we hadn't met you.'  
  
Serenity shook her head. 'I-I can't,' she whispered, for she truly believed that she was responsible for Seiya's death. Endymion would never have killed Seiya if Seiya hadn't been in love with Serenity.  
  
Yaten burst into fresh sobs and threw herself into Taiki's arms, and Taiki cradled her head against her shoulder.  
  
She looked disgustingly at Serenity. 'I didn't want to believe it. I trusted you know, but now I know that the only person I can trust is Yaten.  
  
'Please inform your mother that while this is a beautiful kingdom on the outside, the people are too rotten and violent for our tastes, and we will not be returning.' With her arms protectively around Yaten, Taiki swept out of the room and out of Serenity's life.  
  
Serenity never saw either of them again.  
  
***  
  
Serenity was miserable. Actually she was too the point where suicide didn't seem like such a bad idea.  
  
Endymion had raped and she was pregnant.  
  
She knew that if she just turned herself in, and admitted that she had been involved with someone not of her kingdom she would be put to death. The only problem with that was that it would not honour Seiya's death at all.  
  
Besides, she wanted to give Endymion the revenge that came straight from her heart. Maybe that was why she was happy that the Earth was being invaded by Metallia. If Endymion's people suffered, surely he would too.  
  
No, those were horrible thoughts. Serenity pushed them out of her mind. She didn't want innocent people to suffer, no matter how much their prince deserved to die a slow and painful death.  
  
She looked up and saw Endymion walking down the hall towards her.  
  
'Metallia has plans to invade the Moon Kingdom,' he told her.  
  
Serenity blanched. 'No...' she whispered.  
  
'I'm afraid so. She has discovered my presence here, so it would probably be best if I left. Went back to Earth for awhile.'  
  
Serenity was about to tell him that that would be best, but a horrible screeching noise, like a hundred dying demon birds filled the palace. The sound was enough to drive you to your knees and wish you were dead.  
  
'Shimatta!' Endymion cursed. 'I think it's too late for that! Stay here!'  
  
Endymion ran outside into the chaos. People were running wildly, but Metallia stood proud and tall in a clearing right at the center of the chaos, waiting, seemingly, for Endymion.  
  
Serenity defied him and ran out to the clearing Justin time to hear him say, 'You're a dirty whore, and you're pushy. The little rabbit I'm with now is certainly useless, but she's a good fuck, and she holds a lot of money. No, I think I'll stay right here; I'd rather have someone with a pretty face, than someone with power. Besides, your power's not so great. Why don't you train a little harder?'  
  
Endymion's words cut straight into Serenity. She knew that Endymion only wanted her for her body, but it hurt to hear herself spoken of in such a manner.  
  
Metallia seethed with rage. 'How dare you insult me so blatantly? You do not know who you are dealing with!' And before them Metallia transformed into the most hideous creature anyone had ever seen. (you mean she gets worse? Is that even possible?)  
  
Before Endymion could even blink, his entire body was pulsing with a dark, electric energy, and his body fell to the floor, putrid smoke rising off of him.  
  
'No!' Serenity ran to his side. 'Damn it, you're not supposed to die yet!' She pulled Endymion's sword out of its sheath, and rested its hilt on the ground, so that it pointed straight up into the sky.  
  
'My love,' she said softly. 'I'm coming to be with you now. I'm sorry I didn't get to avenge your death. Aishite...' She threw herself down onto the sword and didn't even scream when the sharp point ripped into her flesh and forced itself out through her back. She welcomed the pain, knowing that when it was over she would be with Seiya again.  
  
***  
  
Usagi opened her eyes, still clasping Seiya's hands tightly. Seiya kept his eyes closed, however, receiving even more memories from the past. Usagi had opened the floodgates, starting with her own memories, but know he was remembering everything as it had happened through his own eyes. Another life he didn't know he had lived was playing itself out in his head.  
  
He pulled Usagi close and held her tight. 'I remember everything. I remember meeting Yaten and Taiki. I remember how mad my parents were when I told them I was leaving Kinmoku-sei. Thank you Odango, for showing me. What made you remember?'  
  
Usagi blushed, looking embarrassed. 'I have a feeling that Mamoru's been repressing my memories of you, and changing them to look like I loved him all along. But I found you; we beat him and he can't separate us anymore.'  
  
'I wish he was evil. Then I could just blast his ugly head off with my beautiful laser,' Seiya groused.  
  
Usagi laughed and lay her head down on Seiya's chest. 'You know, Setsuna- san always said that it was written in the stars that Mamoru and I should be together, but now I kinda think that it's one giant typo up there. You're a nagareboshi, what do you say?'  
  
'I'm positive it's a typo,' Seiya answered.  
  
'Hey,' Usagi lifted her head off of his chest. 'What day is it?'  
  
Seiya thought for a second before answering. 'July 30, why?'  
  
Usagi shook her head. 'Just curious. I'll go make breakfast. You can stay and sleep if you want; I know it's been tough.' Usagi walked out of the room, and Seiya fell back on the pillows, deciding to take Usagi's advice and sleep a bit more.  
  
  
  
Thirty minutes and a shower later found Seiya sitting at the table in his kitchen, being served by Usagi. 'You didn't have to cook or serve me, Odango,' he said, feeling guilty.  
  
She shrugged and smiled. 'I know,' she said, setting down two full plates on the table. 'Look, I didn't burn the pancakes! I thought for sure I would, you know, being back to normal and all.'  
  
Seiya laughed. 'I don't care if all you ever cook is pancakes, I like you better this way because you're the real you. Besides, now I can call you Odango and mean it.'  
  
'Mou,' Usagi pouted.  
  
They ate in a comfortable silence for awhile before Seiya stood and began to clear the table.  
  
Usagi jumped out of her seat. 'Sit down!' She grabbed the plates out of his hands and walked them over to the sink. 'I think I'll clear up today.'  
  
'And should I just sit and watch you?' Seiya asked sarcastically.  
  
'Yes.' Usagi proceeded to wash the dishes. She scrunched her face up as she concentrated on scrubbing the frying pan clean, and Seiya laughed right in her ear.  
  
Usagi jumped a little and smacked Seiya lightly on the arm. 'Don't startle me!'  
  
'Gomen, gomen! You just looked too cute. I'll just move over here, to the sofa, and wait for you to finish washing all those dishes so that I don't have to be sitting here, all by myself...' Seiya smirked. (author melts ^_^)  
  
Usagi looked at Seiya, then at the almost empty sink, then back at Seiya again before throwing her hands in the air and sitting down close to Seiya. Practically on his lap, to be exact. (lucky little...)  
  
'Dishes can wait,' she whispered against his lips before kissing him passionately. Seiya moved his hands behind her head and slipped his tongue into her mouth.  
  
'Mmm... happy birthday Seiya,' Usagi murmured.  
  
'Hm, is that why I'm getting all this special treatment?'  
  
Usagi trailed her hand down his chest. 'Well, I just wanted to make sure that you were enjoying your first day as a seventeen year old.' She moved her hand even lower.  
  
Seiya smiled lazily. 'Well, it's getting off to a good start.' He pulled her in for another kiss. HE slipped his hands under her shirt and traced his fingers over her satiny skin, eliciting little shivers up and down her spine. He was pulling her even closer when he felt someone grab his shoulder roughly and pull him away from Usagi.  
  
He looked up into a pair of light green eyes.  
  
'Seiya Kou! What the hell do you think you're doing??'  
  
  
  
and that's the end of that little chapter. actually, not so little; it took me a hell of a long time to write. this has got to be the most tedious chapter ever. I hope this little trend of taking ten years to type a chapter doesn't continue, or I will be so ready to take a vacation at the end of this story. ya know, this is barely even into the story yet. we have a looong way to go. until next time, Seiya lover's! ^_^  
  
~*VioletAngel*~ 


	5. Chapter 5

Ack!!! Gomen, gomen!!! I know I should have updated before, but I've been sick!! *blinks* you'd think being home sick would give me more time to write, wouldn't you? Well, guess what? The computer is located downstairs in the basement, which is also the coldest room in the whole damn house! Well that's enough stalling, just go read the thing!! And if you like this, then check out my s/u short, 'boxers or briefs' happy reading minna ^-^

By the way, no name reviewer, arigatou!! I just love it when people take the time out of their busy schedule to read the entire story and then flame it! I also love it when you leave an anonymous review, makes it so much easier to remove the damn thing! You guys are the greatest, I get tons of laughs out of that! 

Now for the actual greatest people, the ones like natsumi, starlight-hime, xaphrin, and others who I can't remember right now due to my heavy medication, I love you all!! Truly you have kept me going and I really am trying to get number six out, I swear. 

**Sasurai No Nagareboshi – Chapter 5**

Seiya glared at his intruders, clearly annoyed. 'I think I should be asking you the same thing, girls.'

Taiki looked a little apologetic, but Yaten's glare never wavered. 'I thought you might've come here for _her, a stupid little Earthling!'_

'I resent that!' Usagi huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Seiya looked angrily at Yaten. 'It doesn't matter what planet she's from, she's still one of the purest creatures in the galaxy.'

Yaten just totally lost it. 'How could you leave our princess?? Just for her? You didn't even think to ask permission did you? You're so selfish!' Yaten slapped Seiya full across the face.

Seiya's eyes widened. Yaten had never been violent, no matter how pissy she had seemed. 

He watched as Taiki laid her hands on Yaten's shoulders in an attempt to calm her down, and Yaten flung herself into Taiki's arms, crying into her neck.

Yaten,' Taiki whispered softly. 'Please, don't get so worked up about this. Yelling at Seiya won't help.' She kissed Yaten softly.

Yaten wiped the tears off her face and turned to Seiya. 'I'm sorry Seiya, but you don't know how worried we all were. The princess sent us to find you. She's not mad, and you don't have to go back; she just wants to make sure you're safe.'

Seiya looked warily at Yaten, and then he relaxed and smiled. 'Well, I didn't mean to worry you, but I am safe. I'm happy with my Odango.' He gazed at Usagi who seemed to be watching the trio, but staying out of business that didn't concern her.

Yaten crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her nose in the air. 'Well I don't care how happy you are, I still don't trust her.' She glared at Usagi, and Seiya jumped up.

'I think I know why, and she can change that, if you let her. Please, trust me, there are things you need to know about before you can even begin to judge her.'

'What are you proposing she does?' Taiki asked.

'There are memories that someone, Mamoru-baka I think, is blocking. Just let her show you.' Seiya explained.

Taiki turned to Usagi. 'Isn't it dangerous? This could result in a tremendous loss of energy for you and us, couldn't it?

'No. I have excellent control of my crystal, and I wouldn't try it if I thought it would be dangerous to you. I've already done it once today, and I feel fine. Do you want to start?'

Seiya pleaded Taiki silently with his eyes. Taiki looked at Yaten, and after a few moments Yaten nodded.

'Okay. I guess it couldn't hurt to see.'

Usagi smiled. 'Right! Now join hands and close your eyes. Focus on me. Let's start.'

They sat still and quiet, and were starting to get just a little impatient when they were flooded with memories. They broke contact and Yaten and Taiki just sat, wide-eyed.

They were overwhelmed with thoughts they didn't know they had thought, feelings they weren't aware they had felt. The memories kept rolling in, washing over them like crashing, persistent waves.

Taiki was the first to react. She knelt in front of Usagi, taking her hands in her own. 'Please, forgive us.' 

For Usagi had showed them her memories as well, proving that what Endymion had told them in the past had been nothing but bitter lies.

Yaten knelt as well, bursting into fresh tears. 'I'm sorry, I had no idea!'

Usagi lowered herself until she was level with them and pulled them both into a hug. 'Please, stop crying. I forgave you so many years ago, so please, stand up! There's no reason to kneel. I know that you pay reverence to no princess but your own, and even if you did, I wouldn't make you treat me like I'm something special. I'm just a regular person!' She lay a hand on each of their shoulders and smiled gently at them.

'Well, you truly are magnificent for a 'regular' person,' Taiki said, standing up with the other two.

Usagi blushed. 'I think we should set up a meeting with the other girls and let them know what's going on.'

'You mean they don't know already?' Yaten asked incredulously.

Usagi laughed, one arm behind her head. 'Um, well... no. I haven't exactly spoken to them in a couple of months.'

'What?!?' Yaten gaped. 'Why not?? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL THEM?!!?' she screamed.

'Calm down,' Usagi pleaded. 'I just found out myself.'

'Oh. Okay.' Yaten seemed satisfied with Usagi's answer.

'Hold on.' Taiki raised her hand. 'If Mamoru's been blocking the memories, then how did you get them back?'

Usagi and Seiya shared a glance and then both turned bright red. 

'That's none of you damn business!' Seiya said angrily.

'Geez, what crawled up your ass and died?' Yaten pushed her hair out of her eyes. 'But thanks for getting so mad! Now I know it's something interesting. I'll get it out of Usagi yet!' She smiled mischievously and put one of her arms around Usagi's shoulders. 'So, Usa-chan, what have you and Seiya been doing for the month that you've been together, all alone?'

'Well, I'll start by saying that Seiya is an excellent kisser!' Usagi smiled happily as Yaten and Taiki proceeded to ask questions and tell stories for the next half hour or so.

It was around two hours later when everyone was finally gathered at the Hikawa Jinjya. Usagi, Seiya, Yaten and Taiki were the last to arrive.

Everyone had been chatting among themselves, but the minute that the four of them entered the room they all fell silent.

Minako bit her lip, then jumped up and grabbed Usagi's hands. 'I'm so sorry!' 

After that everyone started talking at once.

'Koneko, I--'

'Princess, please--'

'I can't believe I acted so--'

'I had no right--'

'STOP!' Usagi yelled. 'Please. It was _my fault. I forgive you all. Haruka, stop kissing my hand, Minako, let go of my hair, and Michiru, Setsuna, would you __please get off the floor? We have some very important things to talk about.'_

Everyone settled in and waited patiently for Usagi to begin speaking. Seiya and Usagi sat next to each other at the front of the room, facing everyone else. Yaten and Taiki sat near the back, and the Outers sat across from them. Haruka especially kept shooting them suspicious glances. The four Inners sat in the middle of the two groups, however more towards the front of the room. They were all facing Usagi and Seiya.

'Ami, do you remember what I told you yesterday?'

Ami nodded. 'Hai.'

'Okay, well there's a lot more to that story.'

'Usagi-chan, what are you talking about? And why are you and Seiya practically in each others laps?' Minako looked very confused. 'And where is Mamoru?'

'Calm down, I'm explaining it all now. You see, I did a very foolish thing. I kind of... wished myself to change, so that Mamoru might love me. We were never really in love, at least not in the end, and after what Setsuna showed us, I didn't want to give up! Mamoru turned out to be really violent though, and it was pure luck that Seiya stepped in just in time to save me from having my face smashed in. Mamoru hasn't given up completely yet, so I want you all to watch out for him, okay?'

Haruka cracked her knuckles and scowled. 'I have a feeling I could take down the fruity bastard by myself if I ever met him alone at night.'

Usagi shot her a warning glance.

Setsuna sighed. 'I should have told you. The future may appear one way at a given time, but it is always changing. Destiny is yours to chose, and you control your own fate. So while a marriage for you and Mamoru may have been in the future at a time when you were in love, any one thing could have changed that because it was not set in stone. Do you honestly think I would have showed that much of your future?' She sighed again. 'But it was written in the stars though...'

'I know, I know!' Usagi sighed too. 'But what exactly was written in the stars, Setsuna?'

'It has always been very clear that the Tsuki No Hime and her past lover would have a future together on this Earth.'

Usagi smiled brightly. 'Which reminds me, I have more news! You all know that Mamoru has a bond to the Earth and that he is able to connect with people and heal them?(A.N. dealing with the manga here) Well he can do more than heal people. I think he's been suppressing our memories, and changing them to look like something else. 

'Setsuna, the stars were right, only it's Seiya that's my lover, not Mamoru. Seiya and I are in love.'

Everyone except Ami, Yaten, and Taiki stared at Usagi and Seiya with wide eyes.

'I know this might be a bit of a shock, but it will be easier to understand once I return your memories to you, and you know what really happened.'

Through all this Luna and Artemis had remained silent. When the wish had been made, Luna had been sent to Minako's because Mamoru hated cats. Luna, of course having been affected as well, did not seem to mind.

She spoke up now. 'Do you mean to say that the memories I gave you were wrong? Impossible!'

Usagi shook her head. 'Trust me on this one Luna, he's tricked us all. Luna, Artemis, if I return the memories to you first, will you help me return them to everyone else?'

'...hai.' They reluctantly agreed.

Usagi must have been getting stronger, because the memories were returned to the cats instantaneously, no contact required. Luna, Artemis, and Usagi quickly returned the memories to the all the senshi present, minus the Star Lights of course.

For awhile everyone was silent, and then Haruka jumped up, fists clenched tightly by her sides. 'I can't believe it! All the time I've spent protecting you from him,' she jerked her thumb towards Seiya, 'so that you could be with Mamoru, and it should have been the other way around!' She seethed. 'By the time I'm through with him he'll be sorry he tricked Ten'ou Haruka, and most importantly, Koneko-chan!'

'Haruka! Please don't speak like this!' Usagi cried. 'I hate him too, but violence won't solve anything.'

'He seems to find it quite effective,' Seiya muttered.

'Don't you start too, Seiya! I know what Mamoru did was wrong, but we can't resort to violence. I don't want anyone getting hurt. Not anyone.' Her question was directed to everyone but Usagi looked sternly at Seiya and Haruka. 'Understand?'

Everyone nodded and Haruka looked down at her lap.

'Usagi-chan,' Hotaru spoke softly. 'Doesn't this mean that Chibi-Usa will never be born?'

Usagi nodded. 'Hai. Gomen nasai Hotaru- chan, but technically Chibi-Usa wouldn't ever have been born if I had control of my life. She was played with too. I hate to place blame on anyone, but it really is Mamoru's fault.' 

Hotaru nodded once and looked down. Rei glanced at her sympathetically, and then turned to Usagi.

'I'm really curious, how did you get your memories back?' She asked.

Usagi turned crimson. 'I have a theory. Um, they returned to me while I was asleep, and at first I thought it was a dream. It was right after Seiya and I... uh... oops!'

'Oh.' Rei blushed too.

'Well anyways, I think the familiarity of all the intimacy taking place made something inside of me just snap, and drew the memories out.'

'Ugh!'

'Haruka!' Michiru scolded.

Minako sighed. 'Well I think it's romantic! How love can overcome the biggest of obstacles...'

'Yes, yes, it's a big pile of sugar. Come on Michiru, let's go!' Haruka stood up and stretched. 

'Koneko-chan, I'm very sorry I wasn't able to protect you.'

'Haruka, I said it's fine--'

'No, it's not. Well, me and Michiru have some stuff to do at home, so we'll see you later. Ja!'

Setsuna stood as well. 'I have some research to do, so I must leave as well. Hotaru, would you like to come with me?'

'Hai,' the young girl said quietly.

The four outer senshi silently left the room.

'I wonder why Haruka was in such a rush to leave...' Usagi mused. 

'Usagi, don't you get it?' Rei snapped.

'Get what?' Usagi asked innocently.

'Usagi-baka, it's so obvious!'

'I think it's OBVIOUS that I don't get it!' Usagi crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her tongue out at Rei.

'You're so childish!' Rei yelled, but she proceeded to stick her own tongue out at Usagi anyways.

'Eh... please, calm down!' Taiki said, trying to avert a mini-war.

'So, Usagi, what have you and Seiya been up to? Um, besides the obvious.' Minako said, her method working more than Taiki's.

Usagi smiled and gripped Seiya's hand a little tighter. 'Seiya rescued me.' She giggled. 'He's helping me get past what Mamoru did to me.'

Everyone chatted among themselves for the next half hour or so before Usagi realized that Rei had been totally silent. 

'What's on your mind?' She asked.

'I'm sorry for how I treated you in the park.' There was shame written in her features. 'I can't believe I was flirting with Seiya!'

'I can,' Seiya said. 'It's 'cause I'm so cool.'

Usagi punched him in the arm. 'Yeah, don't you wish buddy.'

'Hey!' Seiya protested. 'I don't get violent when you tell the truth!'

Rei began laughing at the display before her, and it wasn't long before everyone else cracked up too.

'Seriously Rei, I forgive all of you. Although, it should be you who forgives me since it was my foolishness that caused this in the first place.'

'Ah! We have so much to talk about,' Makoto stated happily. 'But I wish Yaten and Taiki would talk about what's going on between them.'

'Nani?' Yaten exclaimed. 

'I have no idea what you're talking about,' Taiki said coolly.

Seiya stared at the pair. 'You know, you guys do seem to be hiding something, although not very well. Now spit it out. I want to know how you two got together.'

'Fine, fine!' Taiki relented. 'With you missing, we had no one to turn to. We just fell back on each other for support. I hate to admit that it took the loss of you to make us realize we were exactly what the other needed.'

Yaten sighed. 'In a way we owe this to you, so... arigatou, for bringing us together.'

Seiya stared at Yaten in shock.

'Yes, I know!! I said thank you! Hold onto this moment while you can, it won't happen again too soon.'

***

Usagi ran full speed towards Seiya's apartment building, and she could hear his footsteps behind her. It had started raining and this was their attempt to stay dry, or at least less wet than they already were. They finally made it and stood dripping in the lobby, waiting for the elevator. They stepped in and Seiya pushed the button for the ninth floor. 

'Maybe we can dry each other off once we get inside,' Seiya teased.

Usagi smiled weakly at him before looking down at the floor, deep in thought. Seiya seemed to take the hint, so he didn't notice when she wiped a stray tear off her face.

They finally reached the ninth floor. They stepped off the elevator and made their way to the apartment alone. They had discussed it, and it had been decided that Luna would stay at Minako's condo since she was already comfortable there. Taiki and Yaten had already been settled into an apartment for a few days before they had found Seiya and they saw no need to move. Seiya didn't mind, this way he got to keep his privacy with Usagi.

'What's on your mind?' Seiya asked after they had settled in.

Usagi blinked as if she had been broken out of some kind of trance. 'Nothing,' she said with a forced smile. 

'Usa,' Seiya began sternly. 'Don't start this with me now. Something's bothering you; please tell me.'

Usagi looked down at her feet and then straight into Seiya's eyes. There was a look in her eyes; kind of ashamed, depressed, and yet resigned and determined all at once. That look disturbed Seiya terribly.

'Maybe it would be best,' Usagi whispered.

'Nani?'

'Maybe it would be best,' Usagi began more forcefully. 'If I went back to Mamoru.'

Seiya's eyes widened in shock. 'You're joking, right?' He asked incredulously.

'If I go back, then he'll have no reason to hurt any of you. I can live with him if it keeps you safe.'

'You're not joking, are you?' Seiya stated, rather then asked, gravely.

'Seiya,' Usagi pleaded. 'Don't you understand?'

'No Odango, You don't understand!' Seiya snapped. 'He'll kill you, and I'll never be able to see you again! I won't be safe because I'll die.'

'But I love you. I'd find a way to see you. 'I'd do anything for you.'

'Yeah?' Seiya said harshly. 'Prove it. Don't do this.'

Usagi fell silent, but her eyes pleaded helplessly with him.

Seiya shook his head in frustration. 'I though we were past this, you know? But I guess I was just fooling myself. I'm going for a walk.'

Usagi jumped up to follow Seiya s he ran out of the apartment.

'Seiya, wait!' She chased after him, closing the door behind her.

She tried to follow him down flight after flight of stairs, but he was faster than her and he had a head start. She ran out onto the street hoping to catch a glimpse of him, but no such luck. 

She rubbed her arms through the flimsy material of her shirt. It was soaking wet and clinging to her skin thanks to the beating rain. She wished she had remembered her jacket. 

Usagi turned to walk into the building when she remembered two things. One, Seiya's door was broken, and it tended to lock itself when closed. Two, she didn't have a key for the door.

Sighing, she found herself with no other option but to wait for Seiya to return. She sat down on the pavement in front of the building, drawing her knees up to her chest and laying her head down on them. She found the rain pouring down on her to be just punishment for the pain she must have put Seiya through. With that thought in mind, she began to cry.

Seiya ran blindly down the street. He blinked back tears, but a few escaped anyways and he furiously wiped them away. He had been running like a madman for a good forty-five minutes and the exhaustion was beginning to catch up to him.

He stumbled into an alleyway and leaned his back against the brick wall as his legs finally gave way. He cried out in anguish. He held his head in his hands and sobbed brokenly into the air around him.

He should've known that it was too perfect to be true. Good things rarely came to Seiya, and when they did the never lasted long. Usagi was the best thing Seiya had ever had, why should she be the exception to the rule?

Seiya laughed bitterly.

_Because you wanted her to be._

He should've known that the universe had stopped caring about what Seiya wanted a long time ago. Seiya shivered, but not from the cold. He couldn't even feel the rain beating mercilessly on him. No, he was shaking from raw anger and pain; the pain of having his heart ripped to shreds.

Maybe even his sub-conscious was against him, or maybe Seiya just liked torturing himself, but either way the scene back at the apartment was playing repeatedly in his head. It was maybe the third or fourth showing in the private theater of his mind that he realized exactly what Usagi had said.

She had mentioned going back to Mamoru to _protect everyone. She was willing to sacrifice her self and her happiness for the safety of those around her, and she was doing it because she __loved Seiya. _

Seiya started running again, but this time back towards his home, and his girlfriend. When it came right down to it, he figured he should have tried reasoning with her instead of being so harsh.

Seiya was glad it was raining, as he had long since given up trying to hold back the tears. The rain was beating just as mercilessly on his face as on everything else, and the crystal drops mingled with his own salty tears, creating the perfect camouflage.

It was only when he was right in front of his building that he literally stumbled upon a quivering mass of wet hair.(A.N. anyone ever watch 

'Ah! Gomen!' Seiya apologized. 'Odango?'

Seiya pulled the shivering girl off of the sidewalk and into his arms. 'Kami-sama! You're freezing! Why didn't you go inside?'

Usagi huddled deeper into his arms as he pulled her into the lobby.

'I don't have a key to your apartment, and I didn't want to wait in here and be dry while you were still out in the rain.' She smiled weakly. 'Especially since it was all my fault.' She whispered.

There was a bit of a pause as Seiya's mouth twitched into a small smile. 'Come on, let's go get out of these wet clothes.'

The intent had been to relieve Usagi from the negative emotions he was sure she had been feeling. It didn't work.

'Seiya, please don't joke.' Usagi sniffled.

'Odango, can we not do this here?' Seiya asked nervously.

Usagi's lower lip trembled, and then she flung herself into Seiya's arms. 'Gomen nasai!' She wailed.

'Well so much for that idea,' Seiya muttered.

Seeing that they were receiving some stares from random tenants, he quickly ushered the sobbing girl into an elevator and pushed the close door button before anyone could get on.

'Hey, Odango, you don't have to apologize! It took me awhile, but I understand why you said what you said. It's in your nature to protect people, and it's one of the things that makes you so beautiful.'

Seiya caressed her face softly, wiping the tears from her eyes.

'But try to understand that we are all very capable of kicking Mamoru's ass if need be. And even if I were the weakest man on Earth, hell, even if I was Yaten, I'd put up with Mamoru's bullying if it meant I could be with you.'

Usagi kissed him softly. 'I love you,' she said into his mouth.

'And that's how I like it,' Seiya teased.

About twenty minutes and some fluffy towels later, found Usagi and Seiya sitting on the sofa still wrapped in the towels, cups of steaming ko-cha in their hands. Seiya had attempted to just change clothes, but Usagi had insisted. She had wrapped him in towels and forced him to drink the ko-cha too, saying he was wetter than she was.

'You'll get sick,' she had said. 'And I won't take car of you because it's your fault you got wet in the first place.'

'Hey!' Seiya protested. 'How do you figure? Do I control the elements?'

'No, but if you had stuck around instead of running out then you wouldn't have been out in the rain in the first place. You could have talked about it, but you always seem to expect the worst before collecting all the facts. You really should break that habit of yours.'

'I'm never going to win with you, am I?' Seiya asked, defeated.

Usagi smiled brightly and put down her tea. 'Nope!'

She clung to his arm, and he yelped in surprise. 'Careful, I might spill this on you!'

Usagi eased up and she looked at him with a smile on her face. 'How did I get so lucky anyway?'

'What do you mean?'

'Well, I have a sweet, patient man by my side, who puts up with me and my quirks, even when I do something stupid like I did today.'

Seiya smiled too. 'I will always put up with you, you know.'

He leaned back on the sofa, and placed his hands behind his head. 

'Hey, where do you think you're going?' Usagi asked.

'What? You miss me already?' Seiya reached out and pulled her down to rest on top of him.

The towels surrounding Usagi's body slipped and fell away. This time there were no barriers between Usagi and Seiya, and it was total flesh on flesh contact. 

Seiya ran his hands over her body and Usagi melted into him. She explored the length of his front totally, and took pleasure in the looks of ecstasy flashing across his face with every passing second. 

She loved this man with every breath in her body, and she realized just how close she had come to losing him today. 

That thought quickly found its way out of her mind as she succumbed to the will of the liquid fire traveling her veins, permitting Seiya to slip inside her, she allowed herself to travel the very path to heaven in Seiya's own arms.

Finally! Chapter 5 is over! Yay!! Hmm, what do you think? I was going to make this borderline R, and I'm still not sure if it's pg-13? I really wish fanfiction.net hadn't stopped NC-17. it would be a lot easier to rate this if I was allowed to write what I wanted, but I'll leave the complaining up to those who already have. They're doing an excellent job as it is. Please let me know if I should switch the rating or not, before anyone reports this and I have to remove my story! 

E-mail me please?? It motivates me to write faster ^-^

~*VioletAngel*~

blue_angel_flame@hotmail.com


	6. Chapter 6

Well hello minna-san! it's been awhile, ne? totally my fault, and I'm sooo sorry it took so long to get this out, but in my defense I did have school to bug me!

First it was midterms and then the teachers started piling on the christmas work, and now it's just project after project that needs completing! Not only that, but my  brother shares this computer and he had all those university exams to study for, and essays to write… but it's all over now and I should be a lot quicker getting chapter 7 out ^-^

In answer to a couple people's e-mails from before, yes Usagi and Seiya were both virgins in chapter 3. Usagi really couldn't stand Mamoru and in fact slept in a different room than him. At the beginning of Stars Seiya was 16 (or turned 16 somewhere near that camping episode), which is just barely legal in japan, and in love with Usagi. He's still 16 in chapter 3 so I doubt he's been with someone else besides Usagi. 

Now that that's out of the way, I present to you, drum roll please,

**Sasurai no Nagareboshi – Chapter 6**

Usagi strolled happily down the street, shopping bag in hand. Her and Seiya were at a climax in their relationship and had been since they had cleared up a few of their misunderstandings. Usagi was totally comfortable with things the way they were at that moment, and Mamoru hadn't been around in awhile so maybe this moment of calm would last. 

There was one thing bothering her though. School. That epitome of hell that she would have to spend another year and a half of her life in. Summer holidays would be ending in a few weeks, and then it would be back to studying, assignments, and failed tests. At least Seiya would have to suffer with her, and maybe Yaten and Taiki too, if they planned on staying. As long as she wasn't the only one going through pain, she'd be able to survive.

'Usagi-chan?' 

Usagi was snapped out of her thoughts and she was greeted with a pair of annoyed green eyes. 

'Sorry Yaten!' She apologized. 'I was just thinking about something.'

'Yeah, that much was obvious. Were you thinking of someone with blue hair and indigo eyes?' Yaten teased.

Usagi shook her head. 'Nope! I was thinking of Seiya.'

(picture Yaten doing that little anime trademark falling over thing)

'Usagi! That's who I was describing!'

'No, no, Seiya doesn't have blue hair.' Usagi shook her head some more. 'And you call yourself a friend of his. Can't even take the time to look at his hair…'

'Fine!' Yaten said. 'You don't have to believe me, but if you want the proof that I'm right, just ask Sei—hey, Usa? Isn't that Mamo-baka over there? Walking towards us?'

'What? Where?' Usagi shielded her eyes from the sun and looked in the direction that Yaten pointed out for her. Sure enough, there was Mamoru, grinning cockily and heading their way. 

Usagi sighed in frustration. 'I don't have the patience for this any more. Can't he just break his ankle or something, and leave us alone for awhile?' She swung her arms out as she spoke and her shopping bag went crashing into Mamoru's chest. 

'Gomen,' Usagi said. 'I didn't meant to hit you, but you did deserve it, you ass.'

'Yeah right, you little whore.' Mamoru stood up and brushed himself off. He looked up in time to see Yaten's fist connect with his face.

'Damn, Usagi, you better appreciate that.' Yaten complained. 'I don't like physical exertion, and that man's face is as hard as it is ugly! He's probably built up a resistance for how many times he's been hit there.'

Usagi smiled at Yaten, but her expression turned sour when she cast her eyes over the bleeding man in front of her. 'Mamoru, I'm not afraid of you anymore. I'm more disgusted by how pathetic you are.' 

He looked up at her and she noticed a couple things wrong with his face. No, not the blood pouring out of his nose. His eyes, there was something wrong with them. They were no more than tiny slits, glowing red. 

'Damn it!' Usagi screamed. 'Why does this always have to happen on a good day?'

Yaten had also noticed what was causing Usagi annoyance, and she helped her drag Mamoru into an alley-way. (wow, it seems like a lot of my scenes take place in alleys^-^)

'So, can we kill him?' Yaten asked nonchalantly. 'He's evil right, 'cause most regular people's eyes don't glow, so we can kill him, can't we?'

'No!' Usagi looked shocked. 'He's still a person, somewhere in there.'

Yaten shrugged her shoulders. 'Just a suggestion.'

Mamoru looked back and forth between the two girls, confused. 'How can it be that you're not worried about what I'm going to do to you? Are you really so foolish?'

Yaten smiled at him. 'Listen honey, you haven't done anything scary yet, and you've been evil for how long? Why don't you just wait over there in the corner, while we figure out what to do with you, okay?'

She turned back to Usagi, who had already transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon. 'Yay! Powers!'

Eternal Sailor Moon walked over to where Mamoru stood and faced him. 'Yaten, would you give me a hand and restrain him so he doesn't get away?'

Yaten did as was asked of her and held Mamoru's arms from behind. 

Sailor Moon pulled out her tier and pointed it at Mamoru. 'STARLIGHT… HONEYMOON… THERAPY… KISS!!!'

The black haired man screamed in aguish as a very small red spirit was pulled out of him. It disintegrated and Mamoru fell to the floor, unconscious. 

Yaten shook her head. 'Tsk, tsk… can't even get posessed by one of the good demons…' She kicked Mamoru in the side. 'What now?'

Usagi de-transformed and helped Yaten lift Mamoru so that they were like human crutches for him. 'We bring him back to his apartment and let him rest.'

***

Mamoru awoke with a pounding headache. He groaned and tried to sit up, but found it was futile when the room around him began to sway.  He took a deep breath and tried again, but his efforts were proving useless, so he gave up and lay back in bed. He tried to remember how he'd gotten there in the first place, and judging by the size of his headache he was either hung over, or recovering from a head injury. He was so tired that he didn't even hear the light steps of someone's feet; he didn't even hear the sigh that accompanied them.

He shut his eyes, trying to will the pain away. 

_Damn, I must be pretty good, he thought, as he felt something cool slip onto his forehead.  He opened his eyes again and found himself staring into another pair of blue ones. The blues eyes widened and then the soothing hand disappeared from his forehead._

'Usagi…?'

Usagi's face began to come into focus, and she turned away from him. 'Go back to sleep.' She made her way to the door.

'Wait,' Mamoru called. 'Where are you going? Usa…'

Usagi gave him a sad look before heading out and closing the door behind her.

Mamoru scrambled off his bed to chase her, but in his weakened state he collapsed by the side of his bed. The darkness called out to him and he willlingly gave into it's seductiveness as it wrapped silently around him.

***

The sound of a door closing softly caught Seiya's attention, and he looked up just in time to see a solemn Usagi hanging up her coat.

'Hey,' he said. 'Where'd you go today?' It was Sunday, the day after Usagi's shopping trip with Yaten, and Seiya was hunting for clues as to why she looked so down. It wasn't a normal Usagi trademark.

Usagi sat down next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. 'I went to visit an old friend of mine. It turns out he's changed quite a bit since the last time I've seen him. It's kind of a good change…'

'HE, eh?' Seiya smiled. 'Should I be worried?'

'You have absolutely no reason to get jealous,' Usagi teased. 

Seiya pretended to be insulted. 'Hey, who said I was jealous? I'm just looking out for your well being. Maybe this man seems like a nice person, but he could just be out to take advantage of pretty girls.'

Seiya's remark was said in a joking manner, but with Usagi it really hit home. She sighed and lowered her head. 'Actually, with him that's not totally impossible…' 

Seiya pulled back from Usagi and looked her in the eyes. 'And just what is that supposed to mean Usagi?'

Usagi looked away. 'Nothing, I didn't mean anything by it.'

Seiya opened his mouth to respond, and then sighed. 'You know, I should probably be a little more worried, but something tells me that you know what you're doing. I trust that you can take care of yourself, but I just wish that you could confide in me, that's all.'

'Damn it,' Usagi pouted. 'You sure know how to pour on the guilt, huh? Well fine, I'll tell you what happened, but you won't like it.'

Seiya listened patiently as Usagi recounted the events of the previous day. '….and when I went to check up on him today he was awake. I honestly don't believe he knew what was happening to him. I don't think he remembered anything at all.'

Seiya stayed silent for a moment, and then he grabbed Usagi and kissed her, like he hadn't seen her in ages. 'You really have an exceptionally big heart, you know that?' he whispered. 'But I take back everything I said earlier, you obviously cannot take care of yourself. How did you know he didn't remember anything? What if he had tried to hurt you some more?'

'But, Seiy—' 

'No,' Seiya cut her off. 'Promise me you won't go see him unless someone's with you. Preferably me.'

Usagi stared at him, as if unwilling to make that promise. 

'Promise me.'

Her resolve wavered, and before she could stop herself Usagi had burst out laughing. 'You're so cute when you're worried!! Fine, fine! I promise! You can come with me next time I go see him, okay?' Usagi smiled softly. 'Will that make you feel better?'

'Hai,' Seiya nodded. 'That will make me feel better.' 

'Good. Now let's go get something for dinner, maybe that little specialty shop outside the market? I bet we could find some great food there!' Usagi could feel her mouth watering at the prospect of dinner.

This time it was Seiya who couldn't help but laugh. 'All right, _Usagi-sama, the princess shall get her food.'_

And they went to that little specialty shop, bickering all the way, and yet with more love than it seemed possible.

***

Whew! It's finally out!! Gomen, but despite what that not at the beginning says, this is entirely my fault!! That note was actually written a month ago!! VioletAngel's been lazy, I'm afraid, but my holidays have been so comfortable. 

Hey, did it get a little sappy near the end? That last paragraph isn't suposed to be so…… *shudders* oh well, I'm lazy an' it took way t long to get this out, so, no more procrastinating, this is goin' up! And by the way, none of my work has been beta read and most of my changes don't get made 'til months after I post when I realize that something's wrong an' I feel like changin' it, so don't mind any weirdness!

Oooh!! And I've been watching Fushigi Yuugi!!! I love that anime and before now I'd only seen the crappy dub version, and that version doesn't even honor my little okama-sama's death as much as it should. 

Oops, was that a spoiler? Well I guess it's only a spoiler if you've watched FY and you know what okama means, so no worries!  

Mmmmmm…… I think I'm gonna try my hand at writing some hotohori/nuriko yaoi fanfic……… that would just be soooo yummy ^-^. 

Ja ne, minna-san!!

~*VioletAngel*~

or

~*YanagiStar*~ 

(if you wanna read some lemons, that's the penname you need to check out. That is, whenever I get around to posting them ^_~.)


End file.
